Never Alone
by DarkPain
Summary: Kamichama Karin Fanfic. A hint of romance here, a dash of action there, and tons of magic! KXK MXOC OCXOC
1. All the Colors of the Rainbow

I DO NOT OWN. That is all.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hello, my name is Athemes. You would think that to be the name of a god or goddess, right? Well it's not. And am certainly NOT a goddess. I am a regular average girl at a school that is regular and, well…average. Until they died. They, meaning my parents of course. I was at school in, uh, math, I think…anyways the principal came bursting into the classroom. The first thing that she said was, "Athemes, come here for a minute." But that was odd, the principal usually delighted in busting people, but she was close to tears!

I nodded and followed her out. I hope she wasn't about to ask about my snow white hair. I was born with a thin sheet of white hair, so my mom had me named 'Athemes'.

"Ma'm if this is about my hair I can explain, I was—" She cut me off.

"N-no…it's about your parents….Th-they are dead." I felt as though a piece of my self died with them. A tear streamed down my cheek. The principal nearly began to cry when she suddenly regained her posture. "They police told me two things. One: You are to go to a different school in Japan (By the way Athemes is currently in America, lucky for her she watches anime, so she speaks fluent Japanese). And, to give you this." What she held in her hand was a ring; the stone was a beautiful color changing ring, it seemed to change ever so fluidly, like a liquid. From a green the color of my eyes, to a beautiful cream, and every other color in a rainbow.

Wait, whoa. Japan!?

As I took the ring it began to glow. "What happened?" I whispered after it stopped and I had slipped it onto my finger. But the principal just shook her head.

--------

So that was it. I was headed to Japan. When I arrived at the airport a platinum blonde boy walked up to meet me, he was followed by a girl in pigtails. Needless to say, they were beautiful. I wasn't, so I sort of felt like a black sheep. "You Athemes?" He asked with a scowl on his face. I nodded slowly as the girl walked up, "May I see your ring, Athemes-chan?" she asked with a general smile on her face. I trusted her. She had a pink ring just like mine. I nodded and the boy than said to the girl: "Karin, let me see it." The girl named Karin then shook her head. I could hear his voice mumble: "Stupid woman…" but no one else did. Karin then said to me "Athemes, when you first got this did it glow?" I nodded.

"Well then mates!" A boy's voice said; I hadn't seen him, where did he come from? "Shall I escort her to her humble new home?" A boy with different colored eyes walked up. He kneeled, grabbed my hand, and kissed it. His eyes looked up slowly and met mine. My face turned a shade of pink before Karin grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged it, "Micchi!" She complained.

"Michiru Nishikiori," He said bowing. I was wowed. This was amazing, these people, everything.

"Athemes Sorrow." Weird last name right? "Nice to meet you," I said with a small smile on my face.

"This is Kazune-kun." Karin said, indicating to the scowling prince-like boy.

"Hello, Kazune-kun," I extended my hand, which was not met by his. I made a small 'umm' noise and dropped my hand. Soon we were well on our way to his house, were I would live, starting tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------

Short, I know. The next will be longer, so no worries


	2. The Messenger Goddess

Second chapter up! It was that fast because I had typed like 3 chapters and THEN decided to upload. Nice eh? Disclaimer still goes.

------------------------------------------------------

The car ride to my new 'home' was quiet. I was stuck in thought on what was so special about my ring. Why did they care about the fact that it glowed? Besides! It was probably just light coming through the windows and hitting my ring at exactly the right angle. I heard my name after thinking that. It was Michiru, when I snapped out of my little 'world' to face him I realized that Michiru had his face up near mine, and our noses were centimeters apart. "WAH!" I said flailing and falling out of the open car door. 'That's odd; I thought we were still driving…' I thought.

"I was going to tell you that we were here, you were still for the longest time!" Michiru said innocently and then smirked at me. I was pissed. He was smirking at me! I picked myself up, along with my pride and dignity, and marched into the house where I sat on a chair and listened to the outdoor conversation.

"Tch, women, so moody…" Kazune remarked loudly.

"KAZUNE-KUN!" Karin yelled. He just rolled his eyes. A girl with dark straight hair rushed past me.

"Karin-chan!!!" A female voice resounded from the doorway where she stopped.

"Himeka-chan!" Karin ran up to hug Himeka and walked with her to me. "This is Athemes-chan."

We had our introductions and Himeka and Karin showed me to my room. "Are you hungry Athemes-chan?" Himeka asked with a general concern. I shook my head and laid down on my bed. I began to think about everything that had happened to me in those 3 days that just passed. New home, new school, new friends…everything changed. I stood up and took off my shirt, to hear the words: "Settling in now, Sorrow-san?" I froze. Michiru Nishikiori.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just leaving," He said, directly after I heard his footsteps walking slowly away. 'He's creepy...' I thought. Then pulled off my bra and pants and pulled on some American pajamas (meaning a tank top and pants). I carefully pulled my hair out of its high ponytail and let it fall around my back. I gingerly took my brush and combed my back length hair.

As I laid down a second time Kazune walked in. "Oi, I'm trying to sleep here!" He ignored again.

"Come to the dojo at 5 in the morning, I want to see what you can do." And just after that, I began to fall slowly asleep.

--------

I dreamt of a goddess with long cream colored hair and bright green eyes. It was saying something…it was saying…

"Hey! Athemes wakeup!" Karin yelled loudly. I grunted but got up. "Good morning sleepy-head!" She chimed cheerily.

"'Morning…" I mumbled covering my eyes from the bright overhead light.

"You'll want to wear this," she handed me a karate uniform; "Kazune-kun got several sizes, just in case, if this one doesn't fit, they're in the closet." She stood up; she had her hair in braids and was in a similar uniform. "I'm going to go now, better hurry up or you'll be late!" And thus, she left me to change in the quiet of my room.

I stood up slowly and then changed, realizing that I had five more minutes to find the dojo. I began rushing around. As I ran I looked back right when I came upon a staircase leading downward.

"WAAAAH!" I shrieked, I then fell on top of something warm and soft. I sat up and looked at what it was… it was who I didn't really want to see…Michiru.

"Hullo, love! You're awfully friendly today!" I stood up quickly.

"I'm not your love!" And ran into the closest room blushing, which happened to be the dojo. "Lucky…" I mumbled as Kazune walked up and told me to go outside. He was grumpy, as usual. So I did, where I saw an animal about to get run over a car.

'I-I have to save it!' I thought, and then I was surrounded in a shell of light. When the light disappeared I was wearing very different clothes. I was in a cream dress. It was knee length with loads of petty coats, very form fitting, and had a sash that changed colors around the middle. The sleeves were a veil material and went all the way down to my fingers.

My hair was up in a high bun and two ringlets were in front of my ears (even though she doesn't have curly hair). I later learned that the clasp holding it had two wings upon it. Over my head was a creamy colored veil that was short and barely covered my head. My feet had traditional Greek looking shoes. In my hands I held an urn and a caduceus (Google it). The urn and caduceus were of the most beautiful things that I had ever seen. The last thing I noticed was I had two large white wings on my back. Yes WINGS.

I stepped forward and then put the urn in front of me and shouted the first words that came to mind: "Waters of Styx!" Where the truck was then met by a spiral of water that my mirror was spitting out. The water pushed against it and made it slow and soon stop. I walked forward, only to hear Kazune clapping.

"You did a lovely job, Goddess Iris" he applauded.

"Wait, wait, wait… You mean Iris, as in Hera's messenger?!" I questioned in shock.

"Yes your goddess form is Iris, she is the Greek messenger godde—" I cut him off.

"I don't believe this crap about a goddess!" I re-transformed into my former body. "It's a nice trick, but only a trick."

"A trick!?" Kazune was mad now, "You transformed yourself! How could you think it's a trick! We're just going to have to show you now aren't we?"

"Wait. Show me what?" He ignored me.

"Karin! Come here!" She obediently walked outside to see what all the fuss was about. "God form. Now." She rolled her eyes and was then surrounded by the same ball of light when it disappeared, she was in a pink dress, wearing a crown, and was holding a staff.

Another burst of light appeared where Kazune was standing and he came out in a blue robe like cloth with a large veil covering his head and back. He as well was holding a staff.

I stared in disbelief until Michiru came up and asked me a question, "What makes you think that they would lie about something like this, love?" He was serious for once, which was odd. I felt normal, but my eyes began to water up and I was shaking. I don't remember what happened for a bit but I know that I did not faint; my mind was just somewhere else.

When my mind came back to Earth, I was lying on a couch and Michiru was caressing my face.

"YEEEK! What are you doing you pervert!" I screamed slapping his hand and blushing.

"You don't want me to, love?" He said sexily.

"Hell no, perv!" I got up and ran outside. I was still in my karate outfit and was jogging down as far as I could. I soon stopped in a large field. I was panting and crying and so very confused. I did not know what was going on in my life and wanted my parents. I wanted to feel a mother's love and a father's hug. I walked into the middle of the field where a beautiful cherry blossom tree grew. I sat under the cooling shade of the tree and looked at the brightening sky.

"Goddess, huh?" I whispered to myself. Back at the house it was most likely panic and wondering what happened. I then thought of how Michiru must have felt. I began to wonder what was happening. But my 13 year old head couldn't seem to comprehend anything going on.

I nearly started to cry again when I saw Karin running up. "ATHEMES-CHAN!" She was crying but smiling. "We were so worried! What happened to you, you look like you're about to cry…" I hugged her and sobbed.

"I'm so confused Karin-chan…Michiru….h-he…" Karin froze.

"What did he do to you?" She broke away and stared at me.

"Nothing like that! No, he, I don't know this feeling, and he's not helping me any by caressing my face and flirting with me!" I spat angrily. She began laughing.

"Watch out for Micchi! He's a real player!" She joked. I relaxed, Karin always made me able to drop my angers, which is a rare thing.

"Let's go home, Karin-chan," I said just as my stomach began to grumble noisily. She laughed again.

"Let's!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Told ya it was going to be longer didn't I? Reviews are enjoyed!


	3. The Date and Mr Glasses Man

OKAY! Next chapter! Ooh! Look at the name of the chapter? Wonder what it's about!

-------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up at about seven o'clock to the sound of an annoying buzzing noise. I slammed my fist onto the alarm clock and it stopped. I was surprised it still worked; I hit it kind of hard.

I stood up and walked over to where I had set out the beautiful new school uniform. I looked around my room and under my bed to make sure that there was no Michiru. Finally positive that he wasn't there I changed. I tied up my hair into a tucked under ponytail. When I was done I opened my door and then closed it again right in Michiru's face.

"Wait," he knocked, "please, just hear me out, love." 'Ugh…' I thought 'That word again'

"Uh, no!"

"Please, Sorrow-san…" he begged.

"Fine!" I re-opened the door. He was standing there solemnly. "What?!" I asked annoyed.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday, it's just, you looked so beautiful sleeping there that I just had to make sure that you were real…" I blushed and then ran quickly past him. He was such a gentleman for apologizing to me…I blushed to be thinking about that.

I had arrived at the dining room panting and asked "W-why is Michiru-s-san h-here…"

"Athemes-chan are you okay?" Himeka asked, "You're awfully red…"

"Oh, am I…?" I panted. Karin had a 'duh' look on her face and nodded.

Karin piped up, "He's staying while Kazune-kun investigates his ring!"

"Investigates?" I inquired.

"Yeah, he can't transform, but his ring is real, so Kazune-kun is just verifying that people can transform with it," she answered.

"Oh…" I felt a small pang in the pit of my stomach.

Just after Michiru and Kazune walked down the stairs, we began to eat breakfast. I just ate some onigiri and toast and left early for school. Right before I left the kitchen I saw Michiru's face show a small saddened look and then go back to his normal cheery self.

I arrived at school an hour early but a black haired boy and a green haired girl were already in the class.

"I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I'm Athemes Sorrow," I replied.

"I'm Miyon Yi." The girl

"Yuuki Sakuri," The boy said.

"Good morning Yi-san, Sakuri-san," I said feigning happiness.

"You can call me Miyon! I have to show you some of my friends," She ticked off her fingers happily as she said their names: "Himeka, Karin, Kazune, and Micchi."

"Y-yeah, I know them," I replied.

"How?"

"Oh, I uh, live at Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan's house…" I mumbled.

"Really! That's great! Their real nice aren't they, oh…but don't tell the Kazune Z that you are staying with them, that might make them a little angrier than you'd want them."

"Thanks for the advice." I said gratefully. After I went to a desk that Yuuki said was empty, Karin and company walked into the classroom. Karin was seated in diagonally behind me while Michiru directly behind. Class started after about 5 agonizingly long minutes of silence between my and Michiru. During this I could feel Michiru's eyes stare at me with a sort of regret and longing, while Karin, sitting next to him, was sweat dropping.

About halfway through the class, a lovely decorated and folded not with the words: Athemes Sorrow, written in English. I slowly opened the note. What was written made my heart beat and my palms sweat. Himeka, who was sitting next to me, was completely oblivious to the panic my mind was going through. The note told me to meet him in front of the school at lunch. He had signed it with Love, Michiru. It was all in English, and I was glad, because the only person who could read it would be Kazune, and he was at home because he had fainted due to his transforming just to get me out of the 'it's just a trick' faze.

The rest of class passed by so slowly. My heart was thumping in my chest and my legs squirmed and twitched.

---------------------------------

The bell rang right as I had the urge to vomit. I didn't know why, but I assume it was because of the fact that I had been sitting (or trying to) still for what seemed like decades. I stood up and darted out of the class so fast that Karin barely even had the chance to say my name. Michiru was probable smirking and following shortly after a flabbergasted. Karin probably asked a question similar to that of "What the…?"

I reached the destination, determined to think that this was just something to mess with my head. Michiru was a treacherous demon he was, but disguised as an angel. Well, that was my theory at least… As he walked up, my lungs did this weird squeezing thing on their own accord that made me gasp for more air.

"Scared already?" He asked, 'DAMN HIM!' I thought, 'he was always hiding his emotions with a smirk or a superior look on his face.' I let my mind continue. It was all boiling to a point where I was close to screaming.

"No." I said as anger dripped slowly off every letter.

"Easy tiger," He teased, leaning forward seductively. "May I have the pleasure, love, of taking you on a date?" He asked sincerely.

The whole world crashed upon my shoulders for a moment. "Pardon, me, but…what?" I asked blinking.

He smiled playfully, "A date." I almost choked on my spit. He leaned closer, until our noses came close to touching, "Well?"

"Uh…um…well," I was scarlet. I wasn't really expecting, well I mean I sort of fantasized what would happen…. But… 'TURN THE BASTARD DOWN!' Half of me shrieked inside, 'Try, it…say yes,' the other half chimed gently. "I-I…" My ring began glowing a small warning. Michiru looked at it and whipped around and began running yelling: "HANOZONO-SAN?! KAZUNE-KUN!?" I began running after him. My ring must have been pulling me along, because I was too lost in thought to notice the fact that I wash indeed, running. I was finally getting the shock and sadness of my parents dieing, leaving America, moving in with people I didn't know, and being a goddess. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, as they hit plants, the plants and grass began dieing where they were hit with tears. I didn't notice until I stopped to breath, I grabbed a perfectly healthy leaf from a flower sticking up out of the ground and wiped my tears on it. It instantly turned brown.

Feeling shocked and scared I began getting out of control. My eyes began flashing different colors, and my body became very tired and weak. A man with glasses walked up and said to the girl next to him: "Nyx, this is the new, new goddess, get her." She seemed to hesitate and then started "Terebaro No—", but before she finished I heard Karin yell: "GOD THUNDER!" and 'Nyx' yelp in pain before she and the man with glasses disappeared. The last thing I saw, was Karin running up to me in goddess form, and saying my name worriedly, after that, I remember nothing.

------------------------------------

Here's the confusion that some commenters wanted! I wonder what answer Athemes is gonna give Micchi! I actually don't know myself... Blushes Erm...right...onto the next chapter!


	4. Unwanted Flashbacks

I know, I know, I need to update more often, but fanfiction was being a butt, so yeah...

----------------------------------------

I woke up to the egg-shell colored walls of my room, with Karin and Himeka sitting by my bed.

"Ugh…what time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Athemes-chan!" She said with a general amount of worry. Then she smiled and picked up a plate from a nearby table. "Karin-chan and I made you some dinner!"

"Yeah! We thought that you would be hungry after fainting, because Kazune-kun always is…" She said with an unusual amount of a flustered worry when she talked about Kazune. She began to fiddle with the end of her skirt. "It's really late, probably about 12 o'clock."

"MIDNIGHT?!"

They nodded. "Hey, where's Michiru-san? I would expect him to be here…" I asked quietly.

"He went home…" Karin said blushing, "Kazune-kun was done with his ring anyways!" She added jumpily. I was suspicious; maybe he had kissed her or something…. I didn't know why, put I felt my heart hurt for a moment.

"Okay, I'm going to go back to sleep because…" My voice quieted because Kazune walked into the room.

"Karin. Himeka. Out. I need to talk to Athemes." Karin rolled her eyes as she and Himeka left silently. "What happened to you out there?! You didn't even transform!"

"M-my tears…they, killed…" I stuttered.

"Wait, your TEARS killed?" I nodded. Then stood up. I walked over to my computer and turned the monitor on. A screen popped up.

"You see, I've been researching Iris, and I came up with this, I'll read it to you. It says:

'_Iris is frequently mentioned as a divine messenger in _the Iliad_ which is attributed to Homer, but does not appear in the other work attributed to him, _the Odyssey_ where Hermes fills that role. Like Hermes, Iris carries a caduceus or winged staff. By command of Zeus, the king of the gods, she carries an urn of water from the Styx, with which she puts to sleep all who perjure themselves. She is also represented as supplying the clouds with the water needed to deluge the world, consistent with her rainbow identity.'_

**((T****hank you Wikipedia!))**

It's all very interesting, how much I can find out about it, I-I…I think that my tears are water from Styx." I said sadly.

"You sure did do your research!" He said shocked, then pat my head, "Styx, eh? I'll have to look into it then, well, I've got to go. See you in the morning!" And he left.

"That was, um…fast…." I mumbled as I shuffled sleepily back to my bed and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------

When I finally woke up, that Saturday morning, sunlight was streaming through my windows. It was a usual morning. Dead. Silent. I changed into a forest green tank top and dark brown mid-thigh cargo shorts with a cuff at the bottom. I pulled on my ankle socks and ran down the stairs into the kitchen, where I began to make myself some breakfast. My whole mission was to bang the pots and pans loud enough, so that I would wake the whole house up. The first thing to awaken was the cat that I saw patrolling the house a few days ago.

"Hello Athemes-chaaaaaan!" It called.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled tripping over my foot, sending pots and pans flying all over the room. The cat blinked at my foul language. "Y-you can talk?!" It looked exasperated and replied to my continued cussing by saying: "Of coooooouuuuuurse I can taaaaaaaalk! I'm Nya-ke!"

"N-Nya-ke?" I inquired.

"Theeeee goddess Nya-ke!" It chimed. The door swung open, and an angry Kazune waked in.

"Nike, you loud woman," he angrily mumbled, walking over to a chair and having a seat.

"Sorry for being a _woman_, you sexist idiot." Following these harsh words was a long silence as Nike watched and Kazune glared at me as I cooked my breakfast, clattering plates and silverware.

"GAAAAAH!"

We heard loud yelp and then a thumping noise as the door between the kitchen and the stairs burst open and a flailing Karin tumbled down the steps knocking over Kazune.

"KARIN-CHAAAAAN!" Himeka called running down the stairs after her. I was bent over laughing and giggling at Karin and Kazune as they bickered again.

"Stupid woman! You rammed me!" He scoffed.

"Well maybe if you watched where you sat you wouldn't have been in my way!" She bellowed back. I think that right about now is when they noticed my hysterical laughter. I couldn't help but think that they would be a cute couple, and I could never have guessed just how right I was. This same bewildered look was on their faces when the door burst open and Michiru strutted in.

"Good morning Hanazono-san, Sorrow-san!" He exclaimed loud enough for the neighbors to hear. My laughing ceased.

"Micchi! Hello!" Karin smiled happily.

"It's Athemes, Michiru. A-THEME-IS." I barked rudely. Karin and Kazune just stared.

"Fine then I'm Micchi. ME-CHY, got it Athemes?" He said cutely.

"F-fine!" I said blushing.

"Say it!" He toyed with a piece of my hair.

"M-Micchi…" He was smiling now with a great amount of glee. Letting go of my hair he grabbed my hand with his and marched me outside. "W-what do you want?!"

He looked hurt, but regained his composure, "Go out with me today, you never said no."

"Yes but I never said yes either.

"Please, Athemes?" He begged childishly.

"Oh, FINE!" I rolled my eyes as he glomped me. So unexpected. So very unexpected. I collapsed under the sudden addition of weight as he fell on top of me after I let out a quick and loud yelp. Yes, we landed in that weird position. After he pushed his body off of mine and stayed in that sort of, stance; Karin, Kazune, and Himeka rushed outside.

"ATHEMES-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?!" Karin's voice yelled. As she began to slow down, seeing us in that odd position. Backing up a bit, she blushed and began laughing nervously before saying, "Uhmmm, well, you guys are busy so uh…." And grabbing Kazune and Himeka, ran off.

My cheeks were fiery red by now and I couldn't hold back a slap.

"How dare you!" I shrieked. He stared solemnly at me as I bitterly laughed. "What is it that you want with me?! I'm no better than Karin-chan! HELL! I'm worse!" I screamed in English. I pushed him off and stood up. He looked hurt, and that just fueled me. "Why is it, Micchi," I barked "that you l-l-love me?" My voice faltered as I stumbled around the word 'love' because of an incident in grade school

**((Does that mean, 'flashback'? OF COURSE!))**

I was watching myself, a younger me, approach a boy that I now despise. He was a cute boy, and his hair was the darkest shade of onyx black.

"_I-I really like you, Nathan!" _My young, hopeful, American voice resounded in the white walls of a memory.

"_Tch." _He was scoffing at me, _"Love is for kids and idiots." _I was now crying; my heart was closing it self up as it spiraled down an endless abyss. Soon the scene changed and I was now running; running from him and all childish dreams of finding my Knight in Shining Armor. My sleek black shoes were kicking up dirt and tearing down alleyways as I ran to a place only I knew about.

It was a large tree, an apple tree with ripe juicy apples that called my name in the heat of the summer. Oh, everyone knew of the apple tree, but none knew that if you looked a little closer, under a large old piece of plywood, there was a hole. A hole leading down to underneath the tree. I sat there for days, just crying, eating apples, and breathing.

**((Aw darn it's over…))**

"Because, love, I haven't ever felt that I can fly or that I can live for as long as I want. No. That alone is what makes me want to tell you something that I'm not nearly as courageous enough to say as you are to speak your mind. But I will try to say this to you, give me a fighting chance. I will of course show you just how unique I can be. I'd do anything for this, just allow me to show you that," He was now staring me straight in the eye, and his hand was waiting in mid air, either for a slap, or a hand to join it.

Nathan's face re-appeared in my mind and I began sobbing endlessly. "F-fine, Micchi, you w-win." He tried to hug me but I pushed him away. "N-no…you'll d-die…" I sobbed and crouched down.

He patted my back and offered me his hanky, his kind, sweet voice wafting over to me as he told me to go change and that he would pick me up in an hour, and to keep the handkerchief.

When I reached the house, I was fiddling with the hanky. I heard two noises from the basement. I headed down, ignoring all of the unlocked locks strewn across the floor.

When I entered I hid behind a pillar and watched and listed as Kazune held Karin tightly.

"It's just that when I'm with you and we're fighting, I just seem so…Karin I-I…" Kazune said almost too soft for me to hear.

"K-Kazune-kun…?" Karin mumbled confusedly. He seemed to regret his next choice as he pushed Karin away.

"My bad, my bad! Forget that that ever happed, good luck on the play!" And left, with the saddest look I'd ever see cross his face.

"Kazune-kun…" She repeated.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked bluntly.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!? What makes you say that!?" She was laughing nervously.

"I can see it in your eyes, when you look at him, you think of him in a way that you've never thought of any other boy, am I right, Karin-chan?" She looked as if I had just opened her diary and read every page. "And, to top it off! Someone close to you likes him, don't they?" Her eyes went wide and her pupils dilated. I took that as a yes.

"B-But how…?" She whispered. I shook my head. "What about you and Micchi, then?"

"WAAHH! I was so busy watching you're romance that I forgot about the date!" I was flushed red.

"A date! Do you like Micchi that much?" She inquired.

"N-no! What makes you say that, Karin-chan?!" I jumpily added.

"No reason," She laughed, "now, let's go get you in something cute!" And she ushered me off happily to get on some more, quote, feminine clothes.

"No not that! It's too…tight…" I argued.

"But you have a beautifully fit body! Show it off sometimes!"

"Ugh, fine, I'll try it on!" I said with emphasis on the word 'try'. As I was fitting my self into a pink short sleeve shirt with strawberries on the chest area and white pleated mini-skirt that Karin insisted I wear, the door bell rang. I rushed a little faster as I tied my hair into messily cute pigtail buns. I slipped on my white knee high boots, and rushed to the door.

---------------------------------------------------

"Athemes, you look," he paused for a minute, "beautiful."

"Isn't she though!" Karin exclaimed happily.

"Yup!" Himeka chimed.

"Hello! Object of conversation right here!" I said sarcastically.

"Yes! Let's go then, Athemes," He said my name sexily. I nodded blushing, thinking about Karin's question earlier. He grabbed my hand and we walked outside.

"So, um, where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"Anywhere you want to go, love." I nodded, 'Did I, like him?' I thought over and over again.

"Um," My stomach growled loudly, I never did eat the breakfast I made… I blushed and he laughed.

"Do you want to go get some ice-cream?" He asked me with a smile on his face.

"Sure!" I said returning the smile.

We walked over and ordered an ice-cream each, mine vanilla and Micchi's was chocolate.

"There's some on your cheek, Athemes, let me get it…" He grabbed a napkin and wiped my face, then licked where the ice-cream was.

"YEEK!" He smirked. I seemed to like it though, him being that close, I mean, not the licking. Okay. Maybe I liked it a bit… I calmed down and scooted a little closer. "Umm, Micchi? Why don't we go for a walk through the park, the cherry blossom trees should be in full bloom!" I said excitedly. He nodded and stood up, finishing his ice-cream. I did the same.

"Let's go, Athemes!" He chimed.

I nodded cheerfully.

---------------------------------

YES! I finishing my longest chapter so far!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Kisses and Unexpected Visitors

We were quiet as we walked to the park. I couldn't help but let my eyes look at his.

"Urk!" I muttered shocked, I couldn't believe he was looking at me! I was blushing deeply by the time we had arrived. 'AH! Snap out of it! I'm totally out of character!' I thought angrily, making a face.

"You're so cute when you make faces!" He latched on to my arm.

"Ah! M-Micchi!" I said shocked. He smiled then apologized and let go.

"Well! Here we are!" He exclaimed and then ran forward. I had always wanted to see Japanese cherry blossoms. I ran after him quickly, to find him standing in a small clearing.

His eyes were closed gently, and his hands at his sides. He looked, well, beautifully peaceful. Kind of like in a dream. As the wind began to lightly blow, cherry blossom petals blew around him.

"M-Micchi?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, love?" He replied ready to listen.

"Why do you…" I sat down, and he sat next to me, "like me so much?" He looked a little strained.

"I, I don't really know, Athemes. But I'll tell you this: I really enjoy the time I have with you," Such a gentleman

"May I," He hesitated for a moment, "kiss you?" I felt shocked, but I closed my eyes and thought for a moment.

I reopened them. "Y-you may. But if you tell anybody I swear—" He cut me off with a hand gesture.

He leaned his face slowly forward, and kissed me. It was, least to say, a great kiss. My eyes shut themselves again, and I put my left hand on his chest. He had his arms around my back and I was in a moment of bliss.

"That's all I need to hear," He breathed after inching back, he was in a state of calm. I on the other hand, was hyperventilating. That was an amazing kiss. Like in the movies almost. By the way I was acting it seemed that—"Do you like me, Athemes?" He asked, slicing my train of thought into pieces.

"Uh, I don't know what l-l-love is Micchi…I'm sorry…" I said remembering Nathan. He looked sad for a moment and then looked at my face and kissed my cheek.

"Someone ruined that for you, didn't they?" He asked calmly. A tear fell down my cheek and he reached forward to wipe it, I slapped his hand away quickly.

"Always remember what I told you Micchi!" I yelled my eyes wide, "I don't want to lose you, or anyone… My tears, they, they're water from the deadly river Styx," I sobbed. He nodded but I could tell he was hurting that I was hurting and he wanted to comfort me. My tears dripped onto the grass, which in turn, blades of it began to die, I grabbed for the handkerchief he gave me.

"You see what I've become?" I said, my tears dried.

"Yes, a very beautiful young lady who I hope to one day share feelings with," he replied. I blushed. "Let's go back to Kazune-Kun's house, I want to discuss this problem with him, see if there is anyway to stop it," Micchi was so full of hope when he said this.

------------------------------------------------

"Micchi?" I asked on our way home. "Why do you insist that there's nothing wrong with me, when there so clearly is?"

"Does it make you happier, if only for a mere second, does it make you feel, well, normal?" I nodded to his question, "Then that's the reason."

It was quiet for the longest time as we just walked.

"So," He started casually, "tell me more about this heart breaker from you mysterious past."

"Erm, it's kind of a long story…" I mumbled cautiously.

"We've got a while, love."

So I began to explain that when I was younger, I had fallen in love with this boy, Nathan, from my class. He had the most beautiful black hair and sparkling cobalt eyes. His skin was pale and fair. I had always admired him from afar and wondered what his feelings toward me were. I told him about my diary, and how many pages I had poured my heart into about him. I really had fallen deeply for him. Then I told Micchi about explaining my feelings for him to him. And how he had just slapped them away lazily, not even caring to use common curtsey on telling me his non-mutual feelings. I went on to tell him how I had just sat in a hole, eating apples Magical authoress: APPLES!! I know, total moment ruined and crying.

When I finished the story, Micchi reached out, and hugged me tightly. I wasn't crying, but my expression was saddened. He then released me, smiled in his usual cheerful persona, and grabbed my hand to lead me into the house that we had finally arrived at.

"Kazune-kuuuuuuuun!" He called out into the quietness of the home. We heard a grunt and a door slamming.

"What do you want?!" He groaned. Just when Micchi was about to ask one question, the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it, and this…girl was standing there. She was my height. Looked about my age too, and weight. Her hair was cut short, straight, and was a jet black. White streaks were running through it. It was elegant. She was in a black pleated skirt and a white shirt where the front and back ended at the waist, while the sides extended, thinning, down to her knees where a small golden colored ball hung.

"Good afternoon." Her elegance was extended to her voice.

"Hello." My voice was calm and clear, but no where near the elegance of hers.

I looked at her, and then at me. It was odd. She was a mirror image of me, only, all opposites. She had short black hair with white streaks, my hair was long and white with black streaks. Her skin was pale, mine was tanned. My eyes green, hers were pink. Her ring though, it was almost the same, although, instead of a rainbow-like splash of colors, hers was silver. "Who are you?" The question resounded around the now dead-silent home.

She had a soft smile on her face as she responded, telling me that her name was Felicity. A small face peeked from behind Felicity. She watched me as Felicity said, "This is Celia, say hello to Athemes-san, Celia-chan."

"Wait! How'd you know my name?" Celia stepped out from behind Felicity, her hand though, that caught my attention, her ring was the color of a rising sun, a beautifully reddish color.

"I'll tell you if we come inside," Felicity replied.

Celia had red hair, not literally red, more like the natural orangey-red, down and reaching her shoulder blades. It was curly and shiny. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of yellow, like two identical flawless topaz stones.

She waved a small hand at me as if saying, 'Hello, how are you?'

I kneeled down to her eye level, "Good afternoon to you too Celia-san, and Felicity-san."

"May we come in?" Little Celia's voice was adorable and fairly high pitched. I smiled and nodded as the two girls stepped in, Celia's little sleeveless white summer dress floated by and her sandals tapped on the hard wood floors.

"You're a lefty, aren't you, Athemes-san?" Felicity asked, I nodded gently. "Did you know that 1 in 10 people are lefties? Also 1 in 10 people are twins. Did you know that too?"

"No I didn't 'Sensei'," I sneered. Why was this relevant?

She rolled her eyes, "Do the math, look at me, and then you! We're twins! Can't you see that?'

"Whoa, twins? Hell no. That's not possible, is it?"

"Well believe it. And little Celia-chan here is our sister," She added.

"I won't accept that…but, your ring, has it…?" I began.

"Yup, Celia-chan's too." She replied.

"Then what goddesses are you?" Kazune butt-in, by this time Micchi was no where to be found.

"I'm Selene and Celia-chan is Eos."

"Dawn and the Moon, eh?" He mumbled and she nodded. "I guess we'll just have to take you in too then…" He sighed slowly.

"Oh! By the way, there's one more of us, he'll be here in a minute, I mean…I hope, he said he would…" She trailed off as a tall boy with black hair and sparkling cobalt blue eyes walked through the partially open doorway. He looked bored, I recognized him instantaneously as Nathan, the boy who made my life miserable.

----------------------------------------

"You!" He said looking me in the eyes, "I know you…Athemes, that's your name, isn't it?

I was hyperventilating and panicking. "N-Nathan! Y-you, I hate you!" I pushed past him, crying, and ran outside.

"Oh look at what you did!" I heard Kazune yell. "She'll never come back now!"

"ATHEMES-SAN!" I heard Felicity running after me. She had longer, slightly more slender legs than me, and quickly caught up. She grabbed my arm making me stop short.

She looked at my tearstained face as I pushed her away. I began sobbing as I told her about what an idiot she was for bringing him to me. I continued cussing and swearing in as many languages as I could and I couldn't help but notice Nathan walking up to me offering me a tissue. I snatched it and glared at him.

"Look," he said to me as he shooed Felicity away, "I'm sorry, but I was trying to be 'mature' and ended up screwing up, I said I'm sorry!" He added as I glared again.

"You ruined my whole life, and now you want me to piece it together again? How can I do that?" I spat.

"Would this win you over?" He leaned forward and I noticed that he was really handsomely dashing.

I was getting nervous, and my heart was beating even faster than when Micchi had kissed me.

He continued leaning forward and kissed my no longer wet cheek. Well, so much for anger.

"KYAAAA!" I shrieked, my face red and burning up. His lips lingered on my cheek as Micchi came barreling down to me.

"Who are you?" He eyed Nathan as he coolly leaned back smirked and stood up.

"Who are you?" Nathan replied, not an emotion flickered across his face. This was why I had liked this boy so much.

"I asked you first," Micchi snapped.

"Is this going to turn into a three hour long thing?" I asked. "Please, just let me end it. Micchi, this is Nathan-san," I had never told him his name before, "Nathan-san, this is Michiru. There, introductions done, now can we go back inside?"

--------------------------------------

Ooh, a small twister! I wonder how it'll end up.

Tune in for our next episode of: Never Alone!


	6. Fragile

**Kudos to all reviewers! I love you all!**

**Maybe this is going to be an OC (Nat.)/OC (Ath.) M/OC (Fel.)? Hmmm. I wonder who she'll (Athemes) end up with! No literally…I wonder who.**

**-Insert Disclaimer Here-**

**I DON'T OWN! 'Kay?**

-----------------------------------------------------

Dude, the tenseness in that house was like heat in a sauna. Micchi and Nathan, yeah, they didn't like each other so much. It was unbearable. They just sat there in the silence, staring each other down… it was psychotic. Plus, I was going through some pretty damn hard to deal with emotional trauma. But then again…I couldn't help but want to go back a few minutes ago, when Nathan…you know…

I sweatdropped as I spoke up, "Well, um, what God do you hold in your ring, Nathan?"

"Oh," He said coolly, "I'm Hermes."

"Huh, Hermes eh? The messenger God?" I inquired.

"And the God of thieves," A thoroughly bitter Micchi added.

"And commerce!" We heard a book slam onto the floor and a small, "oops…"

"Karin-chan, what's this book?" I asked, picking up the red leather-bound book and looking up at Karin, who was on the staircase leaning over. It was rather heavy and there was some odd symbols on the front, but the inside had all the information in Japanese. There were notes scribbled in English all along the pages about Apollo and Athena.

"Oh! That's information about all of the Greek Gods and Goddesses," Karin replied, skipping down the stairs.

I thumbed through the pages and found Iris. It had a few paragraphs of information, but not much.

I then glanced at information about Hermes. There was more, but still not a lot.

I shut the book and placed it on the coffee table. Felicity began to reach, but flinched and decided against opening the book. A silence began to drag on until Nathan stood up and said that he needed to talk to me. He offered his hand and—taking it stubbornly—stood up.

"Is there somewhere…privet…we can go to, with a lock?" He asked glancing at Micchi when he said 'with a lock'.

"Sure, you want to go up to my room? Or the library?" Micchi winced at the words 'my room'.

'Um, oops…please don't say room…' I thought, covering my mouth quickly.

"Your room will do."

'Shoot,' I thought, "Um...I just remembered my room's a mess…so library?"

"Sure," He replied, un-phased.

----------------

Our feet tapped gently against the cold granite floor of the library. We walked into the very center of the library, where there was a large circular black rug. Nathan whirled me around and asked me something.

"Who was that 'Micchi' guy and what does he have to do with you?" Nathan had a frighteningly steely look in his eyes.

"Micchi? What do you mean?" He sighed at this and took a step back.

"What is he to you?" He said clearly, slightly frustrated.

"Erm, a friend, I guess…although he—" My hand flew to my mouth and I fake-smiled.

"He what?" Nathan asked curiously.

I shook my head and replied in plain English so few in the house could tell what I was saying, "N-nothing!" I blushed, "Besides, it's not your business what others think of me."

"Yes it is, Athemes." He took one of those daring steps forward that told me: 'DANGER!'

"N-No!" I stepped back against a pillar. "Don't use me! If I don't want to tell you, then don't kiss me to get me to tell! I don't l—" I couldn't say it… "I don't l-l-l…" I dropped to my knees tiredly. "I hated you for so long, and you just drop in my peaceful life?" I began yelling now, "I can't live with that! Leave me be!"

"Athemes--!"

"NO! Don't follow me you…you…you bastard!" I shrieked and attempted to open the door.

But it was locked.

And Nathan had the key.

_Lovely._

I pounded my fist once on the door. "Damn it Nathan, give me the key!"

"No."

"Nathaniel!" That was his full first name by the way.

"If you would tell me what he wants with you then I may consider opening the door for you…"

"Athemes?" Micchi and Karin shouted, running down the stairs to find the next door locked.

"Fine." I mumbled in Spanish, best not to let Micchi or Karin hear what I was going to say.

"Good," He replied in Spanish.

"He l-l-l-l…" I choked out the word, "likes me…a lot…." My Spanish was terrible but he got what I was saying.

"Ah." He was almost silent now. "But," he got louder now, and was speaking Japanese again, "I will keep my side of the bargain." He walked up to the door and began to unlock it, but in the process, managed to get his arms around me and kiss me, so the first thing that Karin and Micchi saw, was that.

I tried to push away, but Nathan has a wicked grip. So all I could do was allow my self to be violated and just cry.

"What's going on here?" Micchi sounded alarmed. My eyes snapped open and looked at him pleadingly as I cried.

Nathan let me go after what seemed like hours of the humiliation of crying on myself. I had half hoped that a tear would splash on him, but none did.

I wiped my eyes and glared at him, "I hate you, Nathan." I then turned and stomped up to my room. Micchi looked pissed as I left.

"A-Athemes-chan!" Karin ran up, following me.

-----------------

When we made it to my room, I broke down on the bed, sobbing.

"Shhh, shhh. Don't cry Athemes-chan, come on. Let's go get some soup or something nice and warm for you, how about it?"

I nodded and choked out a pitiful noise.

"Let's go then!" She smiled gently and grabbed my hand to lead me down.

I was quiet as she asked me what I wanted to eat. I nodded slowly when she asked if I wanted oatmeal.

She silently made it as I sorted through my thoughts. Nathan can't possibly be kissing me out of love! No, it had to be because he had competition for the first time in his life, but, why didn't I struggle the first time? Do…do I still like him? No! That—but…it is slightly logical.

Karin set the bowl down in front of me.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" She asked me.

"Not really, but I'll tell you later, 'kay?"

"Okay." I finished my oatmeal and excused myself to go up to my room.

I began to think, and sing a song that described my feelings, STEP you, by Ayumi Hamasaki.

"GRAH!" I yelled randomly into the empty space of the house.

I heard the sound of thunder crashing outside, and walked over to the window. It was pouring rain, in fact, it was all a purple-y color. Perfect. The weather was matching my mood. There was a slight knocking sound at the door and I walked over to open it, asking myself why people had to interrupt a perfectly good thought session.

"Athemes, open up." I recognized that sexist voice. I could a mile away. So I opened the door.

"What?" I asked faking being annoyed, trying to make it look like I hadn't just cried my internal organs out.

"Well I was going to tell you about Iri—what's wrong?" Kazune asked suddenly looking worried.

"Damn it Kazune-kun! Is it really that obvious? I was hoping to get less worry from someone in this house."

"Yeah—it's kind of obvious, Micchi looked pissed earlier, does this have something to do with that new boy who's going to stay here—" I cut Kazune off.

"Wait, he's staying here, as in, in this house, here?" Kazune just nodded silently.

"Umm, good luck with your boy troubles then!" Kazune hightailed it out of there when my ring began glowing with anger.

"DAMN YOU NATHANIEL!" I yelled through the house.

"Thanks!" He yelled back.

"OH GO DIE!" I replied.

"No thanks!" He was probably smirking. The idiot.

I slammed my door as loud as possible and stood there fuming.

I stomped over to my bed and changed out of the cloths that took me through so much, from the date with Micchi, to his kiss, to the return and two kisses from Nathan. I began to re-dress my naked body when the door opened.

"YEEK!" I shrieked as I ducked behind my bed.

"It's only us!" Felicity's comforting voice rang out.

"You and Celia?" I asked.

"Yeah, now what's going on between you and Nat-kun?" She asked while closing my door behind her and coming to sit on my bed.

"N-Nothing, I just know him from long ago," I stood up and began to dress myself.

"Then what was that kiss about?" Felicity inquired.

"I…I don't really know myself," I mumbled, thinking about it.

"But, you seemed to dislike him, so why did he kiss you?" She asked again.

"Look, he broke my heart long ago, and he just suddenly kisses me? I'm just as confused as you are," I replied.

Rain began to pound on the roof of the mansion like hail.

Celia spoke in her quiet knowing voice, "You'll get through this, and choose who you love."

I began blushing furiously as I finished putting on my pajamas.

"Felicity, Celia, as much as I love your company, it was a long day, and I am tired. I need some sleep." And it had been a long day.

"Okay, we'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. It's another weekend day, where do you want to go?" Felicity asked.

"Good night Felicity!" I said.

"G'night!"

"Finally! Time alone…" I mumbled to myself as I plopped on my bed, only to find a restless sleep filled with more of my problems coming back to haunt me.

----------------------------------

Scary haunting Dreams! Ooooh.

Let's see now, that was quite the crowded chapter! Or was it just me?

What on Earth is going on with Athemes?! Poor dear!

She feels that she is getting used! But does Nathan feel the way Athemes thinks he does?

Oh by the way, just to let you know, I had accidentally used the name 'Nathaniel' in every spot 'Nathan' should have been. So I had to go change everything. It made me laugh at myself.

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF: NEVER ALONE! **


	7. Quite the Pain

**Thank you for Reading and Reviewing! Please do Review though, I like it when people Review.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

"AAAAHHHH!" I shrieked sitting straight up in my bed. I heard several crashes and a thump, following Micchi busting down my door asking if I was okay.

"Um, y-yeah, I think so," I replied.

"Do you have a fever?" He asked. But before I could reply he put his forehead against mine. My eyes widened as I hoped he would back up soon. He eventually did.

"Nope, no fever."  
"I figured, I don't get sick that often," I replied.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why either, it's quite odd."

"It is," Micchi was just stalling for time, I swear.

"Okay!" I said loudly, "Now I have to get dressed, do you mind?"

"No I don't," He said smirking.

"Yes you do."

"Awww but Athemes!" He whined.

"Go." As I shooed him out I glanced at his eyes, there was worry behind them, I could feel it. "Look, Micchi, I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I-I need to solve my own problems."

He seemed to understand me, but he didn't say anything but he would probably still worry. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

How on Earth could I break Micchi's heart, by telling him I can't love him, or anyone for that matter? But first, I needed to mend my own breaking heart.

I was sluggish today, partly because I didn't want to go down stairs and have to look Nathan in the eye. It had to come though, unfortunately enough.

I collected my thoughts and pulled on my light blue jean shorts. Ugh. I hated the situations I always found myself in, and now, I found myself unable to love, but clearly able to cry my heart out. My contacts still stung from yesterday's cry-fest so I tore out my contacts and placed my black glasses on instead. I slowly pulled on a black tank top with an anime-styled angel taking up a spot on the chest area, pondering what to do.

'But more importantly,' I thought while putting socks on my bare feet, 'What was with that dream…' I had a terrible dream, I don't remember quite what happened but…I-It gave me chills.

I hopped off of my bed and walked over to the door. I did some breathing exorcizes and opened it. I didn't like the feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hi Nike-chan," I said as I passed the sleepy cat.

"Hellooooo Athemes-chaaaan…" She yawned.

I continued through the labyrinth of a home and finally made it to the kitchen. Himeka was making pancakes which she called 'hotcakes', whatever floats her boat.

"Good morning, Sorrow-san," She smiled as she looked up from the 'hotcake' she was making.

"Jesus, what's with people and their formalities? Just call me Athemes, 'kay?" I rolled my eyes for emphasis.

"Okay Athemes-chan," She looked back at the 'hotcake'. Man this was going to be a hard horse to break.

"So, Himeka-san, where is everyone?" I asked after a minute or two of silence.

"They're in the dining room, waiting for breakfast," She flipped the 'hotcake' onto a steaming pile of about 20.

"Can I help?" I asked, delaying the time that I would have to see Nathan.

"Sure, can you carry these out?" She indicated towards 8 plates, 8 sets of silverware (chopsticks too), 8 napkins, and 8 glasses filled with orange juice.

"God, how did you survive on your own?" I joked. She laughed a gentle laugh as she moved on to make some onigiri (rice balls). I took 5 deep breaths before I walked into the dining room, laden with the plates, silverware (including chopsticks!), and napkins.

I set the things down, saving Nathan's things for last. I left to go and get the glasses when a sweet comment slammed into my back.

"You look very nice today, Athemes," Nathan's cobalt blue eyes _had_ been appraising me earlier. My back went ridged as I snapped my head back and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Thank you," Venom spilled off every syllable. I stomped back into the kitchen, my slippers softening the loudness I wished that I had made.

"Still mad at you?" Felicity asked as I was leaving.

"I guess…" Nathan sounded nonchalant about it. I took a quick look back and saw Micchi smirking at Nathan, Kazune sighing, Karin looking concerned, and Celia staring at me with a mature, knowing look in her eyes, man that girl was freaky, emphasis on the 'was', she's pretty cool now, but wait! I'm off topic!.

I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the glasses, placing them on a tray. I took them out, and placed them in front of each person slowly. Coming to Nathan last again, I placed the glass down and pulled him out of his chair. I lead him out to the hallway.

"What was that for?!" I hissed.

"What?"

"That damn complement!" I was angry. Oi, dumb anger problems.

"I thought you looked nice, in fact, I still do," He whispered, lightly stroking my arm, from my shoulder to my elbow.

I shrugged his hand off, "You're a real piece of work, ya' know." I was as red as a beet.

"Is that good? Coming from you, it could be…" He cupped his hands around my face, testing me. He began leaning forward, pulling me closer. He was centimeters away from achieving a kiss, when I got angry. This boy broke me years ago! Is he just trying to step on the pieces?

I pushed him back, and slapped him hard. It rang out around the house.

"Don't ever kiss me with out my permission," I whispered and rushed into the dining room, knocking everyone over. "Jesus Christ were you all listening?!" I said as I took a seat.

"I wasn't!" Karin said from her seat.

"At least someone in this house other than Himeka-san has manners!" I muttered.

Nathan walked in slowly, a red mark forming on his cheek.

"Nat-kun? Why'd she slap you?" Felicity was a pill when she asked questions.

"Because she's pissed at me for making a move."

"Damn right I am!" I barked.

Himeka finally walked in, with a tray filled with all kinds of food.

"Itadakimasu," I whispered to myself before beginning to eat.

Boy life in Kazune's Mansion was beginning to be quite the pain.

-------------------------------------

Well, I'm sorry I don't update enough, I should, but I don't. (I've been reading too much manga!) Blame the comic book store. Not me.

I _did_ update twice this week though, so you have to give me credit for that!


	8. The Quartet of the Gods

**Woo! Next chapter!**

**Why do I always get this excited ****when starting a new chapter?****I don't know.**

**Do you know?**

**Well, probably not but still! **_**WOOT!**_

**Disclaimers apply ****ect.,**** ect.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Breakfast was eaten in silence, with the exception of an occasional clang of a glass or silverware. Nathan kept staring at me, toying with his food, and I was just glaring at him as I slowly ate every piece of food on my plate.

"Thank you for the food Himeka-san, may I be excused?" I asked with a more monotone voice than usual.

"Sure, Athemes-chan!" She replied with the usual amount of happiness in her voice.

"Wait Athemes," Kazune stood up, "You too, Karin, Nishikiori, Felicity-san, Celia-san, and Nathan-san. We need to go train. Now."

"Fine, don't burst your bubble," I replied sarcastically, "you don't mind if I wear this in training do you? I don't feel like changing." And I didn't feel like changing, heavens knows who'd walk in on me.

"Sure whatever, as long as you can move comfortably in it, tie up your hair though," He said as he left to open up the locked dojo.

I grabbed a hair tie off of my wrist and braided my hair; I twisted the braid around itself to form a bun-braid thing.

I walked slowly to the dojo, planning to kick Nathan's butt when the time came. I shuffled in through the traditionally styled Japanese doors and sat down, crossing my legs, to think about things. I was doing that a lot lately, if you couldn't already tell.

Soon, after everyone had crammed into the dojo, Kazune came in and began telling us that we had to go out and jog.

Fine. Not like I care how we train.

-----------------

After about an hour of running around town, and listening to Karin complain to Kazune about how we have to do too much work, we decided to take a break, why is it, that ironically, we were taking a break at the same place where Micchi had first kissed me? Huh? Well, he, as usual, was his peachy self where I was wallowing in self agony.

I shouldn't have let him do that. NO!

But I did all the same.

We heard this weird evil laughter coming from up in the cherry blossom tree.

"I'll get you now Green-horn goddesses!" Kirio Karasuma yelled from a branch, referring to me and Karin. He didn't know about Celia, Felicity, or Nathan yet.

"Sup, Kirio-_chan__ (yes I had been informed about Kirio)_? Lovely entrance by the way. Oh, and check your fly," I said quickly, making the word 'lovely' sound very sarcastic. And he actually checked. "CHECK MATE!" I yelled and god-formed.

"DAMNIT!" He replied.

"Caduceus Serpents!" As I finished the final syllable the snakes on my caduceus suddenly sprung to life and wrapped themselves around Kirio. I love being godly! It rocks!

"Nice one!" Felicity yelled, "Moonlight, paint your shine in the dark!" And she god-formed in a ball of white light.

"Jeez your call is hella long!" I laughed, the adrenaline rush taking control.

"Sunlight, blot out the night!" Celia called shortly after; her ball of light was a deep gold color, like that of the rising sun.

"Yours too!" I laughed again, only louder.

"I know!" Felicity was wearing a stunning silver dress that shimmered and gleamed in the sunlight. It was tight around her chest and abdomen area then, at a lighter (almost white) ribbon around her waist, it flared out and ended a little shorter than mid-thigh. The straps got thinner as they went up her shoulder, then got thicker on the way down her back, and at the top was the most beautiful diamond like cluster of shiny sparkly things. Don't ask me what they were, I don't know. In her hand was a long silver baton that had a waxing and waning moon on each end.

Her hair, somehow, had extended to her mid back and was in braids. Braided in the braids were crystal like roses, she looked over all beautiful.

Celia, on the other hand, looked very much like she was out of a shojo manga. Everything, I'm serious. Her skirt was appropriate for her age, but short all the same, it was golden and pleated. Her shirt was tightly fitting and bright red in color. The sleeves ended at her shoulder and she had sleeves that were separate from the shirt, they went from her fingertips to past her elbows. She even had on shiny leathery boots! That happened to be the color red! That is so awesome!

But umm, back to the fight topic… That same female goddess that almost attacked me floated to Kirio's side and got the serpents off of him (The snakes wrapped themselves around the caduceus after detaching themselves off of Kirio).

"MORE?!" Kirio yelled angrily.

"Almost!" Felicity chimed.

"Rising Sun!" Celia yelled, just after she tossed her 5 golden bells into the air, the sun (which was already out, mind you) rose from the horizon.

"Solar Eclipse!" Felicity called as soon as the sun was completely visible. And sure enough, the moon appeared right in front of the sun! Jesus these girls were good!

"NOW NATHAN!" They called in unison.

Nathan jumped smirking at me as he did, "Thief," He said just loud enough for himself to transform. He was surrounded by cobalt blue just after he smirked at me. His transformation was the most dramatic of the three of them (them being Celia, Felicity, and Nathan).

When he came out from the ball of light, his hair went from black to solid white. No tint or anything. His eyes went from cobalt blue to cerulean blue and his skin was a slightly paler color, in his hands was a caduceus like mine, only very big. Also, in the other hand was a glowing circlet.

His shirt was a dark blue simple shirt with long sleeves that covered his fingers. His pants were black leather. He had a more modern look than any of us.

He tossed his circlet into the sky, and what looked to be the center of the eclipse, where it stopped. Soon it glowed dark blue, and began to shake. A beam shot forth from the ring.

"NOW ATHEMES! USE THE WATERS OF STYX!" Celia yelled.

"Waters of Styx!" I yelled as I was ordered. The waters began to turn into a rainbow around the beam, making the beam turn into a rainbow too.

The rainbow-beam fired itself at Kirio and the other girl. Knocking them away.

"I'll get you yet greenhorn-goddesses! And greenhorn-god!" He yelled as they limped off.

"The Trio of the Gods has finally awakened eh?" Kazune whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woo! Done! Happiness shall now ensue! WOOT ****WOOT**

**R&R please!**


	9. Once Upon A December's Love

**Woot! Chapter Niiiiiiine!**

**Yeehaaaa! (I'm sure that only a nerd like moi would say that, but, whatever! XD)**

**I'm so excited! AGAIN (Lmao)!**

**As I said in my comment, I did the last line of Chapter 8 wrong, it says quote: '"So the Trio of Gods…" Blah blah blah…'**

**It should have said Quartet of Gods.**

_To sit in solemn silence._

After un-godforming, we just sat there. Teamwork was new to me, and as I could tell, Nathan.

_In a dull, dark dock._

We were generally spread around the tree, collecting our thoughts, when Nathan came and sat by me. He was just a little too close my comfort.

_In a pestilential prison._

He seemed to scoot closer every time he thought I wasn't looking. That raised at least three-thousand red flags, but I did nothing to show that I noticed. I was locked into his air, I guess. I let my guard down and was letting him in.

_With a life-long lock._

Like I said earlier, everyone was spread around, so we were in a very secluded space. Bad. Very, very bad. I couldn't escape, even if I wanted to.

_Awaiting the sensation of a short, sharp shock._

He was going to do it! He was going to kiss me again! That damn user! I told him not to touch me! EVER. But I didn't want to jump to conclusions, so I sat there, playing the damsel.

_From a cheap and chippy chopper._

He turned my face to his. I closed my eyes and froze in fear.

_On a big black block._

He picked something out of my hair, and then let go of my face. I looked at him, confused. He was holding up a leaf, and then smiled a small sincere smile, then got up and left.

_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once Upon a December._

The months gradually floated by, with nothing too shocking happening. Soon, it was December. It seemed more like a day than months had gone by. After that episode under the cherry blossom tree, he became his usual conceited self, acting like nothing had happened—which, to me, everything was so different in that moment, he makes me blush to look at him now, I don't really know why either. Micchi was deliberately not talking to me, for reasons unknown.

So alone I was lying down, my hair all spread out around me, watching the snow fall around me in the cold weather. I had on a pleated knee length black skirt, pale blue tights, a khaki-colored three-quarter jacket, and dark brown knee-high boots.

I began to slowly sing, letting my voice fall and rise slowly to the song 'Once Upon A December'

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

The snow began to thicken as it fell in heavier amounts. My voice continued to rise and fall with the music in the deepness of the silence. Unknown to me, someone was listening in to my music. The person was smiling at me from behind some shrubbery.

_Far away,_

_Long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Once upon a December._

I began thinking of the similarities between my life and the song. 'Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know…' To me, was talking about the love I had lost when Nathan turned me down.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

I had no more thoughts going through my head. I was just singing with no regrets, like no one was watching.

_Far away,_

_Long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember,_

I did want to remember my lost emotions. I just didn't quite know how.

"_And a song, someone sings,_

_Once upon a December."_

Just so you know, those last two lines were not me. The 'and a song…' through '…upon a December' was not me. That was Nathan.

"H-How much of that did you hear?" I asked nervously.

"Enough…" He stepped forward.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Looking for you." Wow he was simplistic.

"Why?" I asked. He took another step forward.

"Because." VERY simplistic. "Just so you know," He began, "I'm going to kiss you now, Athemes."

I just stayed still. I didn't care. Why SHOULD I care? I never will know why I allowed him too, but I let him get on top of me—and kiss me. And for some reason, I kissed back. After some time passed, his lips left mine, and we were gasping for air. He was indeed still on top of me, and he didn't seem to want to move. He leaned in again and the kissing resumed.

KYA! What was wrong with me?

"Athemes-chan!" Felicity came running out of the bushed, "Karin-chan wants you—" She stopped. Nathan looked up quickly, getting off of me. "Erm, uhm, sorry!" She blushed quickly, running back away. When she turned, I noticed a small tear roll down her cheek.



"Was she…crying?" I asked, sitting up.

"I'm not sure…" He replied.

I dusted myself off gently, wondering why I allowed him to kiss me, truth is, I didn't, and would never, know.

POV IS NOW NATHAN!

God she is so beautiful, why doesn't she see that. I looked over at Athemes beautiful silhouette under the sun. I flashed back to the time we kissed.

She just let me do that, to take advantage of her, to let me kiss her. I'm glad that it lasted the amount of time it did. Do I seem like a pervert? Thinking that, I mean…

Coming back to reality, she was now looking back at me, her green eyes making speeches, but her lips not saying a thing. I smiled a very cool little smile, and noticed that we were walking close together, closer than normal. That felt kind of, nice. Knowing that she trusted me a little more. Either that or she was cold. But I didn't want to think about that one.

"Umm, N-Nathan?" She looked at me, just about pouring her eyes into mine.

"Yes?" I was calm and collected, not much different from usual.

"Why did you—ya know—kiss me back there?" She asked her face red—whether from the cold or the question, only God knows.

"It seemed—well, in the mood I guess. I'm sorry I never gave a thought to any of your feelings before, I never really thought that it would make you cry or angry," And I meant it.

"And, there's another question I've been asking myself…why did I—ya know—kiss back?" She asked to no one in particular.

"That is a question I cannot answer for you, but maybe you like me again?" I kidded. She reddened, again.

"T-That's not it…" She said, her voice stumbling a little. The rest of the walk was silent, as we just stared out at the snowy landscape. It was beautiful.



BACK TO POV ATHEMES!!

When we arrived at the house, Celia met us at the door, staring at us like we were dirty or something.

"I-Is there something on my face?" I asked, patting my face. But she didn't say anything.

"Celia. Don't stare. That's rude." Nathan said sharply.

"You made Onee-chan sa—" She was cut off.

"Hush. Celia-chan, go help out Himeka-chan with dinner," It was Felicity, her eyes a little red and puffy. She sniffed, and then attempted to return to her normal cheery self. "So, I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you two been?"

"Uh, Felicity-chan…?" I said a little confused, "But you did find us, out in the snow…" Her eyes got smaller and her lips tightened a bit.

"Athemes-chan? Can I talk to you in private?" She said cheerily.

"Sure…" I walked up the staircase, shrugged off my coat, revealing a brown long sleeved shirt, and she led me into the guest room.

"I know I asked this before, but," She grew very serious, "what are you and Nathan?"

"Wh-wh-wh-what do you mean b-by that!?"I stuttered, very surprised.

"What are you two, going out or something?"

"N-NO!" I answered defensively.

"Then what was that?!" She said, talking about the making out thing.

"I'm not so sure myself, I mean, it wasn't a, like, spoken idea or anything. Why?" I asked.

She grew very red and very quiet.

"Oh. Oh my god. OH MY….OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE NATHAN?" I whisper/shouted.

"Shhhhh! Not so loud!"

"Are you, like, serious?" I asked. She nodded.

"But—" There was a knock on the door. "Come in!!" She changed from serious to cheery in a second.

It was Q-chan. "I do hope I am not interrupting anything Sorrow-sama," he said to me, Felicity was still considered a guest. "but Kazune-sama wants to remind you that school starts again tomorrow."



"Oh! Okay, thank you Q-chan," I said before he left.

"I'm going to go do homework." Felicity said quickly, and left me alone in the room.

"Oh! Hello Micchi!" I could hear her through the door.

"Hello, I was just going down to get a bit to eat, want to come with, love?" He asked her.

"Sure!"

I sat on the bed. The silence shrouding over me like the cold did outside. I couldn't help but think about how stupid I was in thinking that there was no way that I could like Nathan. I mean, I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with that boy. I was determined that I must tell him…but I was so, sleepy… I looked out the window; the sun was almost completely set. I couldn't believe how late it was. I ticked off my fingers to check that all my homework was done, and it was. So I stood up deciding to tell him about my feelings later. I stood up, stretched, and left.

The morning came fast as I banged on the alarm clock. I sat up, my Caribbean braids in a mess around me. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed to dress myself. I stepped my bare feet across the carpet to the chair where my winter uniform sat, laid out nicely. I pulled off my pajamas slowly until I was just standing in my underwear. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I looked back to the uniform and picked it up. I slid into, surprised how it always seemed to look great on anyone, no matter who wore it.

After dressing I tip-toed downstairs and grabbed some bread. Stuffing it into the toaster I sat back, I was trying to get out of the house as fast as possible. I tapped my foot gently against the floor. I remembered my coat and—still waiting for my toast—tiptoed out to the coat rack and grabbed the winter-wear.

I quietly sprinted back to the kitchen—just in time for my toast—and grabbed it while slipping on my coat. Walking back to the door, I swallowed the last of the remaining toast and slipped on my shoes, leaving the house without a trace.

**DONE! YUP YUP! Next chappu, comin' right up!**


	10. Bumps on the Road of Love

**Yahoo! Guess why I'm so happy this time?**

**No…it's not because I'm doing another chapter !! It's because 'Barns and Nobles' has confirmed when they are releasing 'Kamichama Karin Chu'!!**

**It's coming in on ****June 24****th**** 2008****! I AM SOO HAPPY!**

It was chilly outside as I pulled on my gloves, rubbing my hands together. I watched my breath become fog and then disappear as I huffed my way onto the prestigious school. I couldn't wait to get to the class, never mind that it was still—what, 5 in the morning? I just needed to go there, and get a good…2 hours of sleep. At least…2. I swear, I didn't get even 1 second. I am so tired…I feel like I could dieeeee! I can't stop thinking about Nathan. I'm just SO confused about him, I mean, one second he's all pervy and stupid, and the second he's smiling this beautiful smile and kisses me. OOH! I just hate how he does that.

I wheeled into the school like no other, slamming through doors and running to the classroom, where I slammed under the teacher's desk, set my cell phone alarm clock and laid my head onto my school bag, going to sleep for a few hours.

* * *

When I finally woke up I was staring at Nathan's face which was inches away from mine. I gasped quickly, getting startled. My mouth bumped and his, looking like a kiss. Oh, I may not have talked much about Nathan and Felicity in our class (Celia was in a lower class, since she was a lot younger) but Nathan has a fan-club. And that fan-club (the Natharans) hates me with all of their hearts and souls. Even more so probably now. So here we were, my teeth in pain from banging into his and him just stand—err I mean, kneeling—there. So, since I took up a sentence or two to explain about the Natharans, who do you think was standing beside the desk? You guessed it didn't you! The Natharans! So they soon turned excruciatingly angry and almost murdered me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NATHAN-SAMA!?" They shrieked, at least no other people were nearby.

"What? I just sat up and my teeth hit his mouth." I said, pulling back and then rubbing my teeth. "Which hurts by the way, if it's never happened to you."

"Why did you kiss him for so long if it was an accident?!" Another girl spat.

"Because I just woke up, if you didn't notice, I was sleeping…besides, who would want to kiss him anyways?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about Nathan-sama in that way!!" Their leader was red with fury.

"Shut up." Nathan said, "You guys are annoying; now leave me alone with my _girlfriend_."

"Oh…okay Nathan-sama…" They all bowed and left faster than no other.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" I asked, shoving him off of me.

"What, don't you know? According to Felicity, we are officially a couple." He smirked.

"WHAAAT?! Lemme talk to that sunnofa—"

"Whoa, slow down, it's not that bad. I mean, wouldn't you like to be considered my girlfriend, and not just some tag-along?"

"No Nathan. I don't love you. I don't even like you. No go the hell away." I said defiantly.

"Are you sure? Didn't you used to have a hard time saying L-O-V-E?" He spelt out for me.

"What are you talking about?" I paled slightly at the fact that he noticed.

"You can't say love." He said, smirking coolly.

"Y-Yes I can!" I reddened.

"Which means you love someone right now."

"Idiot, I couldn't love someone again!"

"You said it again!" He shot back

"I did not!" This was getting pointless.

"Is it me?" It just got worse.

"NO."

"Michiru?"

"No…"

"Kazune?"

"NO!"

"So then it's me." He concluded.

"I already told you! N-O, NO! Okay?"

"Well, whatever, it's all the same to me." He said pushing me back down.

"But not to ME!" I pushed him back off and stood up abruptly.

"Fine fine, but get used to being with me, because I get to hold your hand." He smirked and grabbed my hand, walking with me out of the classroom to go somewhere.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private." He said, my hand still in his.

Uh right, because I really wanted to go somewhere private with NATHAN, but whatever.

"Uh, right, whatever." I said rolling my eyes. He was probably going to try to kiss me or something. I really hate that he does this.

He led me into this lovely little grove and sat me down. "Now," He said to me, "close your eyes."

"Uh, no."

"Please close your eyes Athemes."

"Fine, whatever."

"Now, wait there for a second." I rolled my eyes under my closed eyelids and nodded. "Come on," I heard him say, and then a female replied: "O-Okay…" I heard footsteps and then Nathan told me to open my eyes.

In front of me was a pale girl in our uniform. Her hair was blonde and shoulder blade length with blue tips. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as her hair and she had long beautiful jet black eyelashes. She looked at me, scanning me like I was the new kid, and then turned around.

"Ojou-sama, who is this?" Her voice was crisp and clear. It would be a good singing voice.

"This is my special friend, be nice to her. And cut the 'Ojou-sama' crap." He said to her, "Now," he looked at me, "Sato-chan, this is Athemes," He gestured at me, "and Athemes, this is Sato Yukana-chan. You two play nice!" He said and bolted.

"So, what's with the 'Ojou-sama' crap with Nathan?"

"You mean you don't know?" She scoffed.

"Uh well, lemme see," I paused, getting pissed at her rudeness, "Nathan abandoned me years ago, left me out to die like my dead emotions. I just re-met him several months ago, and you're trying to point out how much of his life I missed. In fact, right now, I wish that I stayed out of that life of his. That life that pretty much ruined mine. Because right as I was patching myself up, he shows up one day at my door! Do you really think that I would care?" I ranted.

She looked slightly shocked. "Well, then… May I sit?" She gestured to the stone seat behind me.

"Sure," I sat first, and she sat next to me.

"It all happened 4 years ago…"

--

**(FLASHBACK TIME!)**

'_Someone! Some—' the calling was broken off by coughing and sputtering as a 10 year old Sato drowns in a river._

_Nathan walked by casually, staring at his feet, he hears the calling and screaming and races down to the riverbank._

'_Help! Please! Someone help me!' Sato coughed again, barely gripping a tree branch._

_Nathan jumped into the water and just as she let go—_

--

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"—he saved me," She stopped.

I nodded, surprised how nice Nathan had become in the 4 years between my heart being torn and Sato's life being saved.

"Everything I am, everything I have, belongs to Ojou-sama." She blushed a little after saying this, "And that is why I cannot let his name be defiled by the likes of you!" She grew super stern.

"By the likes of me—WELL! Excuse me for him not leaving me alone. And EXCUSE me for wishing I hadn't—UGH!" I stalked off—furious.

"'By the likes of me!' WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS! I can have Nathan if I want Nathan!" Wait…did I just say I can have him if I want him? "WHAT AM I SAYING!" I yelled into nothingness.

"I'm not so sure but you ought to get off to class Ne-chan." Celia said from up in a tree, wearing the school's elementary uniform.

"Yeah I should…but what are you doing here?"

"Art, I have to draw something in the school…" She trailed off, "I didn't tell you, but here comes lover boy now…" And then she was gone.

"Damn she's good…OH NATHAN! Hi!" I said, covering up my anger.

"Whoa, the only person who ever notices me is Celia, you're getting good babe."

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Babe, don't call me babe." I was getting angry.  
"Fine, Athemes." He was speaking in English now.

"Why don't you use an honorific?" I asked in Japanese.

"Well, what would I use, I mean…I really like you…and I know you really well, so Athemes it is." He replied placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Ya know, that may work with your fan girls and little servant, but not me. Go away." I was staying in Japanese. Our bilingual conversation probably confused a few people.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Yes, now let me go, I need to go speak to Micchi and Kazune-kun about something."

"About what?" He asked looking deeply into my eyes.

"My ring."

"Hmm, oh, and by the way—"

"What now?"

"Sato-chan is Hera."

"Oka—WHAT!"

"Sato-chan is Hera," He smirked and walked off quickly. 'Ooh I hate when he does that…' I thought bitterly, walking to go find Micchi and Kazune. I looked out onto the courtyard quietly deciding to not go through with my lie and find Micchi and Kazune, so I walked off into this little grove f trees and sat down.

"Skipping, love?" Micchi asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, not like I have much to do anyways, what with my school in America having been ahead. What are you doing out here too?"

"Not much, just enjoying the view." I got a little warmer so I closed my eyes to slow my heart. 'Why why WHY must Micchi be this way to me?!' I shrieked in my head.

"The view eh…?" I said, I knew he was talking about me though.

"So, what's the deal with you and Nathan-san?"

"Me? Him? Us? No it's nothing!" I said turning my face away. Micchi cupped his hand against my cheek and had me face him.

"Don't tell me it's nothing, love, I can tell."

"It's nothing re—" He cut me off by placing his index finger on my lips and saying:

"What did he do to you, hmm? Do you like him? It won't hurt me if you say yes…"

"I-I-I don't really know Micchi, it's all too confusing…if something else happens then I swear—mmph!" He kissed my lips gently. "M-MICHHI! Don't add to the pile…"

"Well," He smiled, "I was just retaliating for that day in the snow that Felicity-san told me about. I heard that he was going pretty far with you, and you were kissing back."

"W-w-w-well…I can't deny anything Micchi. I can only say that I don't think that he was going to do anything more…I mean, it was just a kiss, even though it looked like more, it felt like nothing to me…I-I-I just don't know exactly what it is that I should do…" I sighed, standing up quietly. Micchi grabbed my hand and pulled me down. He then got on top of me in the same fashion as Nathan did.

"Don't make me get serious with you Athemes-chan. You know how much I have to bite my lip from doing anything before you're mine!" He whispered in my ear.

"B-Before I'm yours? Micchi please get off, don't be like this!"

"What can I do to ensure that I can have you? What will it take for me to be the number one in your eyes? Athemes-chan how many times must I say it?! I'm in love with you! I want you always to be mine."

I began to shake a little out of slight fear for what else he could say.

"M-Micchi…if it would satisfy you until I have made up my mind…I'll k-kiss you. Just this once! But I'll do it…" I leaned upward and we touched lips for a short while. During that short while he got very serious and placed his heart into it. Tears began to drip down my cheeks right before he stopped.

"Oh…um…Athemes-chan, I'm sorry if I scared you, but I'm done now." He stood up, helping me up at the same time, "But if Nathan-san ever does ANYTHING to hurt you, I'll forget any consideration of his feelings and steal you for myself. I just want you to be happy. Because I love you, Athemes-chan."

* * *

**Poor Athemes…what should she do?**

**Speaking of love trouble! I like someone at my school, but I'm almost completely positive that he could never like me like that. All my friends are always saying that they're sure he likes me, even if only a little.**

**I'm trying to gather the courage to tell him because he's changing schools before next year starts! So I need to do it.**

**IT'S NOW OR NEVER! (Never sounds so much easier right now!)**


	11. Confessions

**Okay. Next chapter. –Sigh- I'm just sick of this.**

**Not the story no, just my love life. I CAN'T DO IT I CAN'T DEAL WITH IT ANYMORE! Goahygaiwoehgvlkerhfli. Okay. I'm better now!**

**Well, let's get a crackin'!**

* * *

"M-Micchi…" I whispered.

"Shh shh," He replied to my soft confusion, "Well~!" His demeanor lightened, "See you at lunch~!" He said and walked away.

"As if I would eat lunch with anyone today." I stopped suddenly as I heard a voice saying something in a different language. French I think.

I looked around, wondering who on earth could be speaking to me—at least I think that it was me. I glanced about quietly and saw someone sitting on a branch.

"Who are you?" I called to the figure, I couldn't see them all that well because I didn't have my contacts in, so I reached into my bag and grabbed out my glasses. Putting them on, I blinked as a strawberry-blonde blur leapt forward and covered my eyes.

"Shh, milady, one's eyes, as great as yours, should not grace my humble appearance, Iris," It was a boy, he was surprisingly tall, but that's because I hadn't gotten to see him properly yet. His accent was French.

"Let me see you. Please. I-I need to see you."

"The grant me your protection, Goddess. Protection."

"Fine, I grant my protection to you, boy."  
"I'd hardly consider myself a boy now, would I?"

I looked at him as his hand left my eyes. Damn, he was old. Not like old, old. But older than me old. He was about 16 or so.

He had this air about him. Like he was an old soul or something.

"What's your name boy?" I said looking him up and down.

"Francis—Francis LaMeridian," He replied, his orange eyes looking into my green ones.

"Why must I protect you, Francis?" I noticed that we were speaking in English.

"Because they want this," He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a God ring. Its color was a beautiful poppy red. Prettier than the actual flower, I think. I looked at him as if to ask, 'Whose is it?' But before I could say a thing, he interrupted my train of thought-questions.

"It's the ring of Aether, the God of the Upper Air. However…I can't use it. I don't meet the specifications, so the Karasuma's want this ring, but then I saw you!" He lightened, "You were so spectacular as Iris. You were an amazing fighter, but…Iris is the Goddess of Rainbows, which is a sign of peace…" He kneeled and took my hand in his, looking at my ring which was changing colors in its usual way.

He kissed the ring.

"Now I shall serve you, if only to be protected by you, Iris." He said, his eyes looking at the floor with his hand still wrapped around mine.

"Let go, boy!" I snatched my hand away quickly turning red. "What are you doing? Coming on to me? Well go away! I don't need that now!"

He looked confused but stood up anyways.

Now that I noticed, he was wearing the school's uniform. "We have to seal the deal then…" He said, continuing, "Close your eyes, Iris…" I did, not really thinking that a 16 year old would do what he did.

I felt him place his hands on my cheeks.

"Oi, boy, what's going—" His lips interrupted my question. His kiss was deep, and I could feel a warm green light encircling us, warming me.

His hand moved from my cheeks to my waist and he wrapped his arms around me. I was getting really red now, I didn't need another boy chasing my around!

"Is this your secret lover then?!" I heard. Our lips broke; I was breathing hard, and was still in Francis's arms.

My eyes darted past Francis to se Nathan, wide eyed and furious.

"Nathan? It's not what you think I swear!"

"Oh? You making out with Romeo over here, isn't what I think? Do you think that I'll let you take her so easy?" He shot at Francis.

"Nathan! I won't let you speak to someone like that! I was going to tell you my feelings eventually, but now I'm thinking that you don't deserve a damn thing from me! Stop acting like I'm yours for you to do as you please! I'm not! I have my own choices that I MAKE. Sometimes I wish that I'd never have met you!" I said doubling over, everything going blurry.

"NO!" I heard Francis yell, slapping me. "Never say that! Never argue! I never want anything to happen to anyone because of that…" His eyes bore into mine.

I looked away, noticing that Nathan was fading from our plane of existence.

"What's wrong with Nathan?" I said, standing up and running to him, my arms catching his last visible spot and making me disappear too.

* * *

"Where are we?" I glanced around dizzily, and then looked at myself. "WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?!" I shrieked waking an also naked Nathan up.

"Wh--?" Nathan looked at me tiredly.

"DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME!!" I yelled turning red.

"Too late!" He commented staring me up and down, while I crossed my legs and covered my chest with my arms.

I embarrassedly looked around—was that…"TOWELS!" I yelled, running to a stack of white towels folded near us. I quickly wrapped the towel around my body, tossing one at Nathan.

We sat in silence for a while, just sitting there. Nathan looked at me, "So what happens now? What did you do?"

"Like hell I know!" I said, irritated.

"Well, you said the magic words. Now say some more."

"I wish we were home." I mumbled, nothing happened.

"Well that works. Did you mean it? Or do you want to spend all of eternity with me in this place with no one else?"

I rolled my eyes, taking a look around. The place was complete darkness. Nothing else was around. I began to get scared.

"Will we ever leave?" I asked God.

"I dunno…"Nathan answered.

"Nathan there's something I've been meaning to tell you!" I said, remembering my conclusion on my feelings of Nathan.

"What?" He said, jumping from my sudden yell.

"I was thinking about, you know…us…and I've come to a conclusion…" I started.

"Oh, have you now?" He turned his whole body to look at me.

"I-I think that I l—" I began thinking of Micchi.

'What?' I thought to myself quickly, 'Why am I thinking of Micchi when I am about to confess to Nathan?' I wondered, but I pushed it all out of my head.

"I think," I started again.

"Yes?" Nathan coaxed.

"I think I'm fall—" I thought of Francis and Sato. Francis had just kissed me! And Sato seemed so in love with Nathan!

"Ye-e-es?" He pulled the 'es' noise in 'yes'.

"Never mind."

"Oh," He sounded slightly disappointed.

"So what do we do to get out of here?" I asked.

"Dunno, what if I…" He leaned over and began to make out with me fearlessly. He was serious this time—good God, why was everyone kissing me today? I inwardly sobbed. Just when he began to tongue me, I slapped him and spat out my confession.

"I think that I am falling back in love with you Nathan." I looked straight at him.

Just as he began to smile with his hand on his cheek, the black space we were in turned white.

* * *

And then the next thing I knew. We were back at the school, but hours must have passed, because it was already evening.

"So you like me eh?" He asked with a smirk.

"I guess I do," I replied, looking him dead in the eye.

"Then prove it," He whispered, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and then began to realize why I had thought of Micchi when I was about to confess.

It's because I love Micchi as well.

In Nathan's arms I began to cry. Not hardcore sobbing, more like just having tears run down my face while I did nothing. No sobs. No wiping my tears. I just let them fall, a smile on my lips contradicting my true emotion.

"What's wrong, Athemes?" He asked kissing the space that my tears fell on. I shook my head.

"Let's go home, Nathan."

We walked slowly, his hand wrapped firmly around mine. I considered asking him questions, but decided against it. I didn't really want to ruin the 'moment'.

It took what seemed like forever to get home—if it can really be called 'my' home. As we stepped through the door, Q-chan greeted us with a surprised look on his face.

"Athemes-sama? Nathan-sama? Where have you been all day? The master Himeka-sama and Karin-sama are very worried. Felicity-sama, Celia-sama, Michiru-sama, and Kazune-sama went looking for you! Hurry, they should still be at the park—"

"Athemes-chan!" Karin flung herself down the stairs and hugged me, "We were soooo worried!" Then after looking at me and Nathan's tangled hands asked very quietly, "You didn't go to a love hotel did you?"

"N-No! What would make you think that?!"

"Well," Himeka started, walked up to us, she coughed, she had been feeling sick lately, "your hands being held is a big sign! So have you kissed yet?" She asked smiling.

"Of course," Nathan said, kissing me before I could say anything.

"Mmph!" He was getting serious too, I was pretty much against the wall by now.

Q-chan was gone by now as I felt Nathan's hands running up my stomach to my chest. I slapped him after I found my composure.

"What was that for?!" He said, stepping back.

"Your attempt at—" I pushed him over and sat on his stomach, prepared to punch the daylights out of him. But then the door swung open to reveal Micchi.

"I couldn't find them anywhere!" He said exhaling sadly.

"—frisking me!" I finished.

"Athemes?! Who did that to you?!" As if that wasn't obvious.

"They sure were going at it too!" Karin said, her face slightly pink. I turned red.

"What!? Athemes—?" But I was gone.

I sprinted up the stairs and leapt into my closet, leaning my shoulder on an open vent.

"Athemes! Athemes? Where are you?" I could hear Nathan saying, walking into my room.

I closed my eyes and clamped my hands over my ears, slowly moving my head down to hide more. I could hear him walking up to the closet.

"Athemes—is that your hair?" He picked up a piece of my hair and crouched to get into the vent.

"Get away life ruiner!" I said, still covering my eyes and ears.

"That's not what you said earlier…" He said seductively, gently pushing my shoulder down and getting on top of me.

"What are you going to do? Just do it? Do I look like I want to right about now?" I said angrily, leering at him from my spot on the ground.

"You know what? Maybe I will!" He said, beginning to unbutton my blouse, revealing my bra.

"Get off of me! Bastard!" I kicked him in the stomach and pushed him out, hightailing it into the darkness of the vent.

It was a few hours before I could hear anyone, they had been searching for me—except for Himeka…she was too sick.

They were having dinner.

Stupid Nathan, now I'm hungry too! Thinking about sneaking down, I decided against it because I could hear voices from the dining room.

I could hear Kazune saying something about taking some food up to Himeka.

He walked into the kitchen shaking his head and standing by the seat after downing a glass of some alcoholic like drink. (In Japan kids can have low alcoholic drinks—but you already knew that, right?)

After a little while of this I could hear Shi-chan yelling about something.

Then it got interesting.

Karin burst into the room.

"Kazune-kun! Micchi's friend collapsed outside! We need your help!" She cried.

"Micchi, Micchi, Micchi…All you ever talk about is Micchi! Boooooring!" Kazune shouted—wow he was really drunk.

"Kazune-kun, are you okay? Di you just say boring? You're really out of character…" Karin looked confused.

"Hey, Karin," he changed the subject, "do you hate me?"

"No—of course I don't hate you! Now let's go!" She said, backing up confused as he stepped forward.

"Good. Then kiss me, Karin." He said grabbing Karin and pushing her against the wall. Ohhhh boy this was getting interesting.

"I know what you did with Nishikiori."

I paused, wondering what she did with him…probably kissed him. But why did this make me feel so strange? Ah! I don't care; someone else's life was interested for once!

Karin looked panicked and refocused her eyes to the floor before the most epicly manga-like thing happened.

He forced a kiss on her.

It wasn't a super beautiful thing either—I mean, it was just kissing, if I panicked about kissing then I would've already had a heart attack, and just to say something, this vent was getting really hot…

I heard her trying to speak but failing—it was like an 'mmph' noise. I could see her eyes slam shut in the similar ways that mine did when I was forced to kiss someone.

They broke apart after a while, both breathing hard.

And Kazune was bleeding from the mouth. God, it was getting hot in this vent, maybe it was a heater? But I was seriously working up a sweat.

I looked at Karin's panicked expression and stifled a laugh before my vision blurred and I fell through the grate.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer had a MEGA mean virus on it. **

**=3=**

**I'll try updating faster from now on.**


	12. New Enemys Arrive

**Yay~ Chapter 12! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!! **

**Please continue your supports through R&R~!**

* * *

"Athemes-san…Athemes-san…" A crisp and curt voice called. I could feel the owner's eyes staring at me.

"5…more…minutes…" I called back.

"Wake up Athemes-san!" I felt a soft had whack my right cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I sat straight up.

"Good you're awake." I stared straight at the tanned face of Sato, er, it was, but she was god-formed. So she was Hera-Sato…I guess. Her blonde and blue hair was braided and twisted in the back. She wore an emerald green dress that was super tight on the top and loose at the bottom. It was just below the knees in length and had slice down the front right side of it. You could see a white and green garter on her right thigh. The top of her dress hung like a cow neck sweater but was thinner on the right side (It covered from just below her shoulder to about 3 inches from there) and thick on the left (From just below the shoulder to below the elbow). Covering her arms were long sleeves with a white and green diamond pattern. Her shoes were the same as mine—traditional Greek God styled. In her hands was a pure white Katana, on the hilt tip was a red ball that changed colors to her mood—I think she's angry—adorning the red ball were 4 chains of different length with clear crystal tear drops on the ends.

"What was that for?!"

"You were trembling… So I helped you. You did stop."

"But you slapped me?" I paused and looked around, "Where the hell am I anyways?" I asked.

"My place, Nathan-sama's in the living room, he looked freaked out about something, so…" She drew her katana, "what happened with you and Nathan-sama?!" She raised her voice.

"I swear I didn't do anything…You'd get a better answer if you ask Nathan what he did to me!" I replied glaring back.

"What if I don't believe you…after all, you're only Iris…just a deity; and you belong to me…my messenger…" She smiled evilly.

"Do I look like I belong to you?!"

"Considering you do in all of mythology. Now tell me! What did you do to Nathan?! That's an order!" She spat angrily.

"More like 'what did he do to me?'! Why else do you think I was hiding in a heating duct?!" I got frustrated, "I don't need this right now!" I got up and ran out of the room, it was strange…my stomach was cold…

However, I didn't quite realize just why until I hit the living room and Nathan wolf-whistled. I was in just my panties and bra, not to mention my thigh highs, but that didn't really cover too much…

"How sexy! Come to apologize for not letting your boyfriend near you?"

"No! And if you do anything to me we're done!" I spat, grabbing an oversized jacket, zipping it up, and running out of the house.

* * *

I ran and ran and ran. I came up along a forest and skidded a turn into it. I ran through all of the dense vegetation and thorns, feeling warm blood leak from my legs but not feeling the pain of the cut. I was getting weird looks from people jogging in the forest but I didn't care, I just let my hair whip wildly behind me and I let myself break down. I eventually stopped crying. But that wasn't the end. The last time I looked at a clock it was noon, but the snow was beginning to fall on the already ice-cold ground and the sun was setting

I eventually stopped running and sat on the ground in front of some random house, shaking and shivering, figuring I was going to die of hypothermia.

"MY LIFE SU-U-U-UCKS!" I sighed, exasperated and sick of Nathan.

"Is this really love?" I asked myself as a familiar face walked to me.

"Iris?" A familiar European accent asked.

"FRANCIS!" I leapt up and hugged him tightly.

"Iris, what's wrong?" Francis asked, picking me up to carry me bride style.

"First, it's Athemes, and second…" my eyes began watering as I looked at my sad and disheveled appearance. My white socks were ripped and stained from blood and dirt and the jacket zipper had somehow begun to unzip, making my bra visible.

"Shh, shh, shh…" He comforted carrying me to a bench. He sat my shivering body down and zipped up the jacket before placing his own over it. "Would you like to come to my place…?"

"S-s-s-sure…" I chattered my shakes getting heavier.

"Let's get you walking then, we don't want you to freeze…" He wrapped his arm around me for support and began to walk me to his place, "It's only a block from here so don't worry."

* * *

We soon arrived and road the elevator to his 4th story apartment. It was fairly new, and his boxes were stacked everywhere, but other than that, his home was surprisingly clean. I passed by a kitchen and a bedroom that was also clean—and the bed was beautifully made. He shuffled me into the living room and had me strip my clothes down to my underwear—when I looked at him like he was crazy he said: "If we let the blood from your arms and legs rush to your heart too fast, it could fail." And when I did, he hugged me as tightly as he could. Now, I was not embarrassed by this situation, my life depended on it, but if he had any nosey neighbors this was probably pretty risqué looking.

After a short while he broke the tight embrace he looked at his shoes, as if he wasn't worthy at looking at my body. Well…okay that sounded weird. He shouldn't look at my body, but he was too humble in the way he looked down. He then looked at me again and said: "You should take a bath, we have a small co-ed public one downstairs…"

"That would be lovely thank you." I smiled a thank you.

"Then I'll get you a towel and we can go."

The bath was completely empty and reminded me of an indoor pool. It was large and shallow but the room was filled with steam. I stepped cautiously into the water, it was inviting and warm, it heated my still shaking body instantly.

"So Iris—um, I mean, Athemes," I nodded, "Let's discuss our contract." His smile grew from a carful and restrained one, to a slightly odd and grin-ish one.

"Yeah, what the hell was that?" I asked, sitting in the water, the heat and warmth opening my pores.

"My ring possesses that of the God Zephyrus. I am your husband Iris."

"Oh…wait…WHAT?" I stood up fast, clutching my dripping wet towel that stuck to my body and felt thin as a sheet.

"We wed hundreds of years ago in Olympus, and your kiss renewed our vows and allows me to unlock my God." His eyes slanted with that of his ulterior motives and the kindness was gone from his face.

"So wait…I'm married," I pointed to myself, "to you…" I pointed to Francis, "who I barely know…"  
"Exactly, honey. And you'll always be mine." He walked forward, his towel wrapped around his waist, God I hope that doesn't slip, and placed his hand on my chin and kissed me deeply.

I felt my spine tingle all the way down to my tailbone and I shivered again. I could recognize his wanting…lust and love. I did not know this man, but I knew his lips from something long ago.

We broke after a minute and I grew light headed.

"Is something wrong?" He smiled at me.

"N-no I'm just a little d-dizzy…" I stumbled back and fell, crashing into the water and hitting my head on the wall.

In a haze I can remember Francis taking out his phone and talking into it, "Karasuma-san, phase one is complete."

He then leaned down, kissed me again and removed my towel, I can remember him looking at me with eyes of sorrow and love, then his lips again as he kissed my arm, shoulder, and neck. He didn't actually do anything to me, I guess the just being able to be naked and in the same room as me, his 'wife', was good enough for that traitor.

Then black. Dark, dark black.

* * *

I woke up tightly bound with duct tape over my mouth. A little girl with black pigtails was staring at me.

"Who're you?" She asked, then had a slight fit of coughs.

"Mmmm-mmm!" I said beginning to struggle around.

"Nii-san said that I can't let you out. That you were a meanie evil Goddess. Is that true?" She asked.

I shook my head violently from side to side and grunted.

"Ok. I'm," She coughed again, "Karasuma Himeka, nice to meet you Goddess~!" She smiled a nice and cute little smile. I managed to mutter "TAPE!" under my mouth's prison.

"Oh! You want to talk with me? Oka—" She coughed viciously before Kirio ran in.

"M-er Mm-m Ma!" I said, attempting to stand up and falling on my face.

"Goddess! You can thank your little husband for this…as well as Hera, our dear sweet leader Hera…" Sato walked in her eyes glaring me up and down as she walked over to another 2 forms in the corner…It was Nathan and Karin! I figured how she got Nathan, but Karin? She must've come to check on me when I was at Sato's!

"And once more!" He did a stupid dramatic pose thingy and opened the door, "Say hello to Enyo! Goddess of Destructive War!" A small petite girl walked in.

"I told you to stop calling me that! My name is Thi!" (It's pronounced like 'Tea') The girl was Chinese looking with small slanted eyes and medium length brownish-black hair that flipped outward at the ends. She didn't look like a Goddess, but sure enough, a maroon colored ring graced her finger.

"Is this Iris?" She smiled looking at me. I glared in response.

She grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it to her, ripping off the tape at the same time. "Are you Iris?" She yanked my hair again and I yelped in pain.

"This wasn't part of it!" Francis jumped out from the open door, "You didn't tell me you were going to hurt her!"

"Traitor…" I rasped, my throat too dry to say much more.

"Shut up!" Thi yelled.

"You will do as you're told or face what you signed to!" Kirio replied.

Kirika ran in, "Nii-san! Himeka! Himeka get out of there!" Himeka stood and walked slowly to the girl. Kirika grabbed her sister's hand and shuffled her out of the room.

"Are. You. Iris!" Thi yelled in my face.

"What if I was?!"

"Then you would be a fool for facing us, messenger."

"Well, I'm not Iris. I'm Athemes, and for your information…infor…" I looked down at my body. I was still naked! "What are you people?!" I grew very red, "Perverts?! Where are my frickin' clothes?!" I squealed.

"Um…" Kirio faltered, turning beet red.

"We'll get you some, Athemes," Thi sneered before she stood up and dragged Francis and Kirio out of the room, closing and locking the door with such a bang that it woke Karin but not Nathan.

"Mmm?" She looked at my naked body and nearly screamed, good thing her mouth was taped. She then began wildly flailing her body around and 'Mmm'-ing a ton.

"Stay still!" I hissed, hopping over on my knees, the rope was tied like a dress from mid thigh to above my breasts, but it was also tied around my wrists, calf muscles, and ankles, making me have to hop. I placed my teeth on a loose corner and pulled it free.

"OWWIE!" Karin yelped burying her face into her knees.

"Oh man up!" I rolled my eyes. Karin was wearing her school uniform and a large coat, she was positively soaked—she was probably dragged in the snow and ice—and shivering a little, not that I could do anything about that…

"Can we do anything about these ropes?" I asked.

"Try to bite—Are you naked?" She looked at me.

"Uhm, maybe…now turn arou—" We heard footsteps and I hopped to the other side and Karin laid down again, hiding her face in her hair.

"Hello again Iris…" Thi looked at me, her dark eyes betraying no emotion.

"You got clothes?" I asked.

"Yep, and I need to put them on you." She held up a pair of panties.

"That's it?" I scoffed.

"Uh yeah, don't think I'd let you out of those ropes yet." She smiled cruelly.

"Yeah whatever, just hurry and put it on me before I feel violated," I said sarcastically as she pulled the panties on to me.

"Happy?" She said and slammed the door, not waiting for my response.

"Sort of…" I hopped over to Karin again.

"Can you get the ropes off?" Karin asked.

"Hopefully if I bite it enough…" I grabbed at the knot with my teeth, pulling the ropes loose.

I took a break to comment: "Mr. Glasses man can SO not tie a knot!" I attacked it again with my teeth viciously ripping the knot apart in another minute.

Karin pulled her hands to her lap, rubbing her wrists happily.

"If you ask me, this whole God thing is getting over-used!" I laughed. Karin smiled and looked at Nathan.

"Are we going to untie him as well?" She asked, looking back at me.

"I am not putting my face anywhere near his lower half lest he decide to wake up!" I hissed, "and why'd they tie me up so tight?!" I got frustrated, all Karin had were simple ties, and mine were extensive.

"Because you are the messenger!" She whispered, "Kazune-kun told me to tell you that you are one of the missing links in conjoining our powers! You are also the needed touch to the Quartet of the Gods!"

"Quartet…Gods…My life feels like a story!" (Authoress: ***Shot***) I joked.

"Yeah! If only life was that easy though…" She laughed slightly sarcastically.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending, but it does hint on more!**

**Sort of...**

***Is Shot***

**Please Review~~**


	13. Escaping and Growing Up

**Chapter 13~~~!**

**Yay~! Let's go then~!**

**And thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I'm trying to get the story on its track A.S.A.P.!**

**R & R Pleeeeaaaaase~~**

"Look, there's a vent up there! Karin, you'll have to stand on my back to get out! Take Nathan with you, he doesn't need to be in this crap," My face softened as I looked at Nathan's battered form sleeping silently in the corner.

"What about you?" She looked worried as she began to scoot Nathan onto her back.

"Don't worry about me, Karin! They won't care that you're gone—but if I'm gone they'll just come back! Now go!" I crouched into a crawl position, Karin slowly stepping on to my back. It was difficult, holding Karin who was carrying Nathan—but if it meant them getting out…alive…than I was willing to do almost anything. I could hear her pop open the grate, than set the lump of Nathan inside. The strain on my back lessened noticeable when his weight was gone.

Then I could feel Karin's weight lift and heard a slight bang as her foot hit the inside of the metal tunnel.

Figuring they were gone—I began to grab at the ropes around my wrists with my teeth. Like Karin's, they came off easy. I stood up, bracing myself on a random box next to me. The box didn't support my weight and toppled over, spilling its glittering contents all over the floor.

It looked like… "God Rings!" Karin yelped.

"Karin, damn it! Didn't I tell you to go?!" I said as I scooped the God Rings and put as many as I could onto my fingers, in my mouth, and under my pant—you know…? You probably don't want to know…

"And didn't I tell you I wasn't going to?! Now put them in this!" Karin tossed down the sack that was previously on Nathan's head.

I filled up the sack—seeing every color of the rainbow filling it. I didn't know exactly what we were going to do with the rings, but it was better that the Karasuma's didn't have as many as they did.

Tying the top of the sack with the rope from my wrists, I tossed it up to Karin. She caught it and put it next to her.

"Here, grab my hands! All that weight training with Kazune-kun leads up to this!" She smiled, extending her hands.

I paused, looking at Karin. I figured that she wouldn't leave me here alone; she was too kind and caring for her own good sometimes. I sighed, and smiled at her attempting-to-be-helpful face, and hopped up, letting her catch my hands and pull me up.

When she pulled me up, I could feel her strain under my weight. But slowly and surely, I could feel my body slide up over the edge.

"Now, let's get the ropes off…" She began to unwind the ropes. I could feel the bruises from the tightness of every coil.

When all the ropes were removed, she tossed me her damp coat.

"I'd rather you walk around with something covering you at the least!" She laughed quietly.

We heard a loud bang from below, right as we covered the vent back up.

"So, Athemes!" I could hear Thi say as we crawled away through the vent, "Athemes…? DAMN IT!"

"The rings!" I could hear Kirio scream.

We found that the vent led to another room, and inside the room was Kirika and Himeka.

"Kirika-senpai!" Karin opened the grate, hopping out quickly.

"Karin-chan!" She rushed over, "What happened to…oh my!" She looked over at my tattered form, and Nathan's still unconscious body still in the vent.

"Quickly, I'll get you some clothes…" She grabbed some long sleeved shirts and old jeans. For Karin she had a white long sleeved shirt with grey stripes, and for me, she had a red turtle-neck. We both got dark blue jeans and I borrowed some school shoes. Nathan was okay in what he was wearing, but Kirika got him a water and washcloth—just to make sure he was fine.

Karin put the bag containing the rings in an Addidas bag that Kirika let us use—thank God she didn't ask any questions about it. I spat the rings out of my mouth, and pulled them from my fingers. I also grabbed the ones out of my…you know…

I slung the bag over my shoulder and Karin picked up Nathan.

"Hold on, I'll call you a cab," Kirika smiled.

"There's no need. We can't begin to thank you enough," I told her, "but, why did you help me? Aren't I the key to your brother's success?"

"Well, you are right…but…I-I don't like how he's sucked his whole life away with Gods and Goddesses…" She looked at her hands sadly.

"Thank you anyways Senpai!" Karin smiled her most glowing smile, pulling at the edge of her shirt.

"You should hurry," She smiled, her eyes still betraying her to sadness, "Nii-san will be here soon." Her voice was airy, but at the same time, it made me feel safe.

I nodded and grabbed Nathan, hoisting him onto my back. My muscles groaned under his weight, but I bit my lip. We stepped out of Kirika's room, following her simple direction to the nearest door.

"Thank you again!" I whispered, feeling Nathan's breath shudder.

As we sprinted through the house to the exit, I rammed into something hard and soft at the same time. "Ouch, love, was that really necessary? I mean, I know you're excited to see me and all…" It was Micchi!

I was on all fours over him, you know in that one position.

"M-Micchi!" I had dropped Nathan, he was sprawled on the floor next to us.

"Hello, love. Did you really—" Tears welled up in my eyes, but did not fall.

"Um, you guys?" I could barely hear Karin over the buzz in my head.

"Micchi I missed you!" I dove forward and kissed him. It was really warm and inviting. The strange thing about it was that I was comparing this to all of the other kisses I had received. Francis and Nathan had a very different way about them. Francis was swift and needy. Nathan was long and hard, like he just wanted me to be with him, pressed to his body forever. But Micchi…Micchi was gentle and kind…like all that mattered to him was my well-being; all that he wanted was to make me happy.

I moved my hand to touch his red hair. It was so soft and silky. I wish my hair was that nice. As I felt his lovely hair, I could feel his hands resting on my back, hugging me to him.

"GUYS!" Karin hissed, snapping me out of my trance.

"Wow. Now that was some kiss. You must've missed me. Or are you seeing the err in your ways for choosing Nathan over me?" He smirked.

I scoffed, turning red, "Well, I just…" I scoffed again, trying to sound haughty. I stood up and picked up Nathan, slinging him over my shoulder and began to walk. I then heard a whispering in my ear.

"Don't you remember that we're going out?" It was Nathan. Oh joy, joy, joy. My life is working out wonderfully today, don't you think?

"Not officially."

"Seems pretty official to me, _love_," He sneered.

"You know what? Carry your own damn self, you bastard." I dropped him and walked to the door alone. Leaving the others to follow me.

When I finally reached outside, I began sprinting again. I was going back into that house. That house that belongs to Kazune. The love nest between those two poor souls. And I would find my room, and after I found my room, I would ask Q-chan to bring me as many sad movies as he could and some tea. Then I would do the natural girl thing, and cry. Then I would play my CD's with the volume blaring. Then I would watch my taped videos from America of _'Who's line is it Anyway?'_ and _'World's Dumbest'_ and laugh so hard my eyes pop out. Then I would do something else. And then sleep.

Sounds good to me.

But then again, so does punching Nathan in the face. Am I growing too violent?

I burst through the large beautiful doors to Kazune's large, beautiful home. It was all too real and…I don't know…stupid I guess. I hate it. I mean, it's nice and all…but it feels so lonely.

"K-Karin?!" I heard Kazune call before he burst into the front room where I was standing.

"No…but she's coming with Nathan and Micchi."

Felicity and Celia looked at me from the doorway.

"You're back," Felicity mumbled, her eyes red and her cheeks tearstained.  
She walked up to me and hugged me; "I'm so sorry Athemes…I've been avoiding you and angry with you…but if you want to be with Nat-kun then I should be happy for you guys…he never did see me as me, just as you."

"Whoa, hold your horses there Felicity…I don't even know who I like right now…I guess I'm just taking what I'm giving, and running with it," I smiled at her.

"It's just…he seems to like you so much…and he always hugs you and kisses your tears away…"

"Yeah I guess he…!" I gasped. He shouldn't be able to touch my tears at all! They're from the river Styx! I mean, Micchi has been near the tears…but he's never touched them! But Nathan! Nathan has kissed them! So, why isn't he dead?

"What?" Felicity looked at me.

"Kazune-kun! Tell me about Hermes!" I turned to look at the blonde boy.

"Well, he's the male messenger God, one of the 12 Olympians…and he's the God of thieves and road travelers, of orators and wit, of literature and poets, of athletics, of weights and measures, of invention, of general commerce, and of the cunning of thieves and liars…He helps the dead to cross the river Styx sometimes too…" He counted on his fingers.

"W-Wait! Styx? Could that be why my tears haven't killed him?" I asked eagerly.

"Maybe—" Kazune was cut off when Karin, Micchi, and Nathan walked into the house.

Nathan glared at me, "I was not done with you! Do you understand how it is for me to see _my_ girlfriend—" Felicity flinched at this "—making out with some other guy?!"

"And I am not done with you either! What the _hell_ makes you think that I belong to you? All I said was that I _think_ that I was falling back in love with you! Right now I'm falling back out! What if I loved Micchi as well?!" I spat in frustration.

Nathan turned his head and looked Micchi up and down, "Well then be happy. I'm out of here." Nathan stormed out of the house, heading God-knows-where. I felt a squeeze in my stomach.

"Wait! Nat-kun!" Felicity ran after him.

"You're life is the equivalent of a soap-opera, Nee-san," Celia commented.

"Yeah, well, sue me. I can't help that."

"So you do like me then Athemes-chan?" Micchi walked over to me.

"I guess…but at the same time…I like Nathan too…I just, I dunno what I'm supposed to do…" I sighed. Like I told Felicity, I was just going to roll with it.

"Well…I sense something here…so I'll be leaving to my quarters, Q-chan? Can you bring a glass of water to my room? Thank you," Celia smiled, "Oh, and Karin-san," She walked over to Karin, "good luck with the," She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Kazune-san thing." She touched Karin's cheek.

When she did, this large amount of green light burst from them, engulfing them in it.

"Celia-chan! Karin-chan!" I yelped, stepping forward.

"Karin!" Kazune dashed over to them, but hit a wall like surface and stumbled back.

"GYA! W-What's going on?!" I heard Karin scream. Then the light suddenly disappeared, leaving Karin and a grown up Celia. I blinked and jerked my head back. A grown up Celia?

Kazune gasped and grabbed Celia, dragging the now 13 year old into the kitchen. It was slightly funny, because her dress, which was previously loose and fell to her knees, now barely covered her underwear, maybe a half inch below it, and was extremely tight everywhere, especially around her now C cup breasts. Her hair now reached her waist, and her heels were hanging out of her bunny slippers.

I could hear her saying: "I'm aching everywhere Kazune-san!"

"Well, considering you just grew a foot in the course of 10 seconds, I bet you are!" Kazune huffed before slamming the door.

"What was that?" Karin slumped to the floor, paler looking than usual.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I guess…" She attempted to stand with no avail.

Q-chan walked up, "Come, Karin-sama, I will take you to your room."

"O-okay…" He helped her up and walked her out, leaving me and Micchi in the room alone together.

"Now that…that was strange," I pressed my lips together tightly.

"Yes…yes it was…But, more importantly…" He turned my face towards his, "You like me…then prove it," Micchi whispered pulling me into a hug. It was the exact same thing that Nathan had said to me before we entered that strange reality.  
"No!" I screamed and flung my hands forward defensively.

Micchi looked shocked, "Athemes? What's wrong?"

"I should never have to prove myself to ANYONE!" I heard myself yell viciously.

"No, you shouldn't ever have to prove yourself…you are right…but…" He tenderly held my hands in his, "with the fact that you have for the longest time, not wanted to be with either of us, I would like some conformation that you do indeed like me. Even if you do like more than one person, the idea that you're heart accepts mine at all is a miracle to me…it makes me burn inside, thinking that there is a possibility that we can become each other's one and only…" God every time he does this it makes me want to forget anything my brain says and just…well…you know…

"Oh God Micchi…I've been so terrible!" I flung my arms around him, holding all of my poisonous tears inside.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry about it, just know how I feel." He broke my hug and walked outside, "Bye bye, Athemes-chan." The door closed behind him.

I walked upstairs. It was getting dark outside…so I figured that I would get some homework done and then go to sleep. I still couldn't believe that I had only been in Japan for less than a year. My life had drastically changed in that short while. I opened my bedroom door quietly, and right before I entered, I heard the kitchen door open, and Kazune tell Celia: "What I told you in there is strictly on a need to know basis. Everyone in this house does not need to know yet. Not even Karin."

"Sure, but will I ever end up back in that child body of mine?"

"Maybe. Oh, and this wont effect your God-forming, so don't worry about that," Kazune stated.

"What do I do about school?" Her voice had matured. She sounded as beautiful as she looked.

"Transfer into our class. We'll get the other Celia to 'transfer out' of your previous one.

"What about clothes?"

"Borrow some, now go to sleep!" I could hear him stomp away.

Celia's gentle footsteps hopped up the stairs. I'm assuming that she was testing her new body's limits.

"Keep that up and your dress might rip," I greeted, walking to the stairs.

"What do you mean?"

"Right here!" I pointed my index finger at her chest, the buttons on the dress were about ready to pop, and her jumping up the stairs with no support (like a bra) was going to make it worse.

"I noticed that it was bigger, why is it bigger than yours and the others?" She asked, placing both of her hands on her chest.

"Well…that's just due to genetics…and you need a bra…"

"Yes, I do need a brassiere, that is the containment for these 'breasts', isn't it?" She looked at me innocently.

"Oh dear…I'll need to give you the 'talk' wont I?" I sighed; I probably wasn't going to get any work done tonight.

"The 'talk'?" She cocked her head to the side confused.

"Come on…" I grabbed her hand and walked her to my room, "I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"What's that then?" She pointed at the Addidas bag that was still on my back.

"Oh!" I had forgotten about it! I need to give it to Kazune-kun!" I dropped Celia's hand, "Come with me!" I hopped on the banister of the staircase and slid down it. When I reached the bottom I leapt off of it, not bothering to look back and see if Celia was following.

"KAZUNE-KUN!" I called through the house, "KAZUNEEEEE-KUUUUN!" I was running at top speed, my slippers sliding me around on the hard wood floors.

"What do you want, stupid woman?!" Kazune burst open form his room, wearing his pajamas.

"This!" I ripped the bag off of my back and opened it. "We found a box filled with them in Karasuma's house."

Kazune grabbed the bag and mentioned something about investigating it, then slammed the door in my face. I heard the lock click.

"Well that was a little rude…" Celia commented.

"Jesus Christ!" I said in English (but considering its name…that would really make a difference…) "How on Earth did you just…you just appeared all of a sudden…and…never mind…" I waved a hand in front of my face, "Now, what you need to know most about yourself now…" I grabbed her hand and walked her upstairs, "is that you will start bleeding out of your…girly part…once a month…"

"Oh I know all about that. Felicity has already taught me all that."

"Oh good…well then…I'll give you the bra I bought when I thought that I knew how to buy one and ended up getting one that was a C instead of an…never mind, but you'll want it." I opened the door to my room and walked to the dresser. I opened the top drawer and plucked a large, simple, white bra from the back. I had never the heart to return it…it was too embarrassing.

When I turned around, she had already stripped, and I fell back in surprise, "Good Lord Celia-chan! You have to learn to be more aware that people get shocked about a naked woman. You are grown now, and you have to learn to be decent. Okay?" I was surprised that her underwear was still on; it was stretched to the max, so it looked painful, and was beginning to tear at the seams. Her hips had grown a lot.

"Okay, so I have to be a little more embarrassed about being naked? Around girls and guys? Or just girls?" She asked.

"No, no, no. Around men you should be VERY nervous. Around girls you shouldn't worry about it too much," I corrected.

"Okay, anything else?" She asked as I handed her the bra.

"Do you know how to put that on?" I asked her.

"Ummm…" She looked at it, and started putting it on. I mean, putting on a bra IS pretty self explanatory. It was shocking that she could clasp it the first time though, it took me forever for learning how to…

"Good…now for panties…I think I have an unopened pack somewhere…" I shuffled around my room, searching for it, "Ah! Here it is!" I pulled it out of a plastic sack sitting on the floor in my closet.

"Now, let me turn around before you change into them," I tossed her the pack and turned around.

When I turned back around, she was fully changed, er underwear wise at least.

"Um…I'm going to borrow some pajamas…then go to sleep…unless you'd like me to stay. The decision is up to you," Celia seemed less confident in her adult form…maybe adolescent feelings had finally hit her. It was interesting.

"No, I'm done. But you may want to borrow one of Felicity's winter uniforms until we can get you one too," I smiled, "Good night Celia-chan."

"Good night, Nee-chan."

**WOO!**

**Done with another EXCITING chapter of Never Alone!**

**Celia's all grown up? HUH? That's shocking! I guess that touching Karin triggered a magical reaction within Celia!**

**Amazing!  
And what's this? Athemes is regretting her choice of Nathan? She says she love both him AND Micchi? WHAT'S ALL THIS NOW?**

**Please Review~~**


End file.
